Emblem of Steel
by EternalKing
Summary: We know how everything plays out. Emmeryn becomes kidnapped and sacrifices herself. Many wish to save her but can do nothing, but what if there was someone with the ability to save her? Only a True Hero can surpass all expectations and do the impossible.
1. Chapter 1

_So I decided that the only way im going to get anything done is if I make chapters small(by that I mean about 7-8 pages) it will come out sooner and stuff. Sage is not out since I need it long to make myself satisfied while sovereign is stumping me._

 _Anyways stories like this will be easier since I have more of a guide to follow and don't need to create too much new and original things._

 _Also I found some influence in this by reading other stories on Shirou being summoned, those cross overed with familiar of zero for one like Hill of Swords or Miracle of Zero. But I think mine will be unique, be warned. If you expect a strictly one route canon Shirou, you may not like this story._

Chapter 1 is a go.

 _He_ was content.

Why wouldn't he be? After all, years and years had passed since his death.

 _He_ was reunited with _her._ The miracles had happened. _He_ had searched endlessly, and _she_ had waited endlessly.

 _He_ reached his ideal. _He_ was a hero of justice. _He_ saved and saved and saved.

 _He_ knew what his ending would be. Yet _he_ continued on with no regrets.

 _They_ havestayed together for who knows how long within their paradise. It was only them two, and they were content nevertheless.

 _He_ achieved many things in life. With the assistance of others _he_ gained the chance to save those of other words.

And thus his life was one of saving, saving, and saving.

But no longer was _he_ used as a hero of justice. Of a sword of justice.

Now _he_ was sheathed, no longer to be needed.

 _His_ life was one of being a sword, being wielded as if a thousand swords.

 _He_ held no purpose other than to save, but now- he was content not being wielded.

And yet, what would he feel if he were to be put to use again. Shirou didn't know the answer and didn't think he wanted to.

The two were relaxed and gazed upwards.

 _He_ began to feel a pull, startled by the new sensation, he jumped up a little.

 _She_ was pulled up with him, her arms around his.

Seconds were passing, and the pull was getting stronger. There was a realization at what was happening for the two.

 _He_ nodded to her. _She_ smiled back. No words were ever truly necessary for them. They had an unbreakable bond.

In the end, _he_ would continue saving when called upon. _She_ would not hold him back from his purpose.

And in the end. All was fine. Because she would wait for him.

"I'll be back soon."

"I know you will."

And thus he disappeared.

For he was summoned by someone that was in need of saving.

And as a servant, he shall deliver.

* * *

Phila gazed outwards in caution and anger.

Ylisse was being attacked by that mad Gangrel. His right hand Aversa was leading the assault. At this rate they would lose the battle and the exalt.

They were running out of options.

She wished she had the ability to turn back time and ensure the beloved exalt not come back for her people. At this rate Lady Emmeryn would surrender to lessen the damages.

Hopefully Phila's backup plan would work.

It was simple...in a way that it would theoretically work in the best case scenario where everything goes right.

A heroic spirit, a servant. That's what they would need, something to turn the tides.

She knocked away an arrow with her lance, she has long since lost her Pegasus in the battle.

Returning to her thoughts, if she got her exalt to summon a servant their win was guaranteed since the other army would become discouraged against one. It was widely known how much stronger servants are to those with the knowledge of them.

But there were several problems.

1\. It would take a great amount of power that she hoped Emmeryn would have.

2\. She would have hope to hope that the servant was terrifying powerful. Enough to push the army back.

3\. Her grace had rejected the idea once already.

It was unfortunate but Emmeryn believed that summoning a servant would be dishonorable to said servant. They would be removed from whatever afterlife they had into a war to fight for another.

A sad fate for them to meet. Her grace would say.

And yet behind her back, Phila ordered mages to inscribe the servant summoning circle.

In the end Phila decided, better to ask forgiveness than permission

Just as she was rounding up her thoughts, the person in her thoughts appeared behind her.

"Phila, please tell the troops to retreat" she had a neutral tone, but Phila had known her long enough to detect the sadness.

There have been enough lives lost today.

"M'lady. We still... We still have one last option. One to ensure the life lost today are not in vain."

Emmeryn seemed to detect where this was going. "Philla you know my feelings on this."

"M'lady please! We are at war now! The mad king has attacked us directly to out kingdom, our capital no less! He has not attempted to hide it in the least." Philla was getting desperate, she wanted to protect Emmeryn, she promised.

"I plead you M'lady. Summon a servant. If it's you, I'm sure that a wise and peaceful servant shall heed your call."

Emmeryn still did not want to do this. Summoning a servant was akin to disturbing the dead she thought. And yet one was necessary. Her trusted friend and guard had a point. There was no doubt that they were once more at war with Plegia.

She was a sister before an exalt, and an exalt before all else.

She wanted her sister and her brother to live long and peacefully. As an exalt it was her duty to ensure her kingdoms prospered. And if it was war, then if it was required to summon a servant. She would.

Her opinion did not matter because her people, her family. Came before her.

She began the words that she learned when she was young.

The moment they were discovered, royal families would teach down the summoning words for emergencies. Her father had broken family word when he summoned a bloodthirsty servant against Plegia. And the clash of the two servants had killed both kings and a great many others.

Philla quickly ordered one of her subordinates to bring the captain and the exalt to the top of the castle. There was a large balcony on the highest castle wall with a circle hidden.

 _I hereby propose_

 _Thou shalt come under my command_

 _and thy sword shalt control my fate_

 _Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail_

 _If thou accedest to this will and reason, answer me_

 _I hereby swear_

 _I am all that is good in the eternal world_

 _I am the disposer of all that is evil in the entire world_

 _Thee, seven days clad in the Divine Trinity_

 _Come forth from the circle of constraint_

 _Guardian of the Heavens_

 _Accedest to me, and my fate shalt become thy sword!_

The summoning circle began to glow, it was giving an aura of power. Wind was rushing around.

Suddenly a figure was rising from the ground.

Emmeryn's thoughts filled her chant.

Saved. She wants to be saved. She wants to save her people. She wants to save Plegia. She wants to save her family.

Save others.

Save others.

Save others.

Her thoughts were not to save herself but instead to save others.

Her thoughts acted as her tool.

The summoning circle began to glow, it was giving an aura of power. Wind was rushing around.

Suddenly a figure was rising from the ground.

His body was clad in white sharp armor resemblant of a newly made sword. The armor itself extended to his lower body as well, strangely enough, the armor seemed purposely made to cover his entire body sans the arm and there was no room for a helmet. The white color of the armor was filtered with crimson red lines on his torso.

His left arm had a black metal layered-or segmented- armor in a downward V pattern from his shoulder to the arm. His right arm was wrapped in a mix of blue and red cloth except for his calloused fingers. He wore a simple overcoat the color of blue that covered the back and sides of the armor.

"By thy summonings I come forth. I am Servant Berserker. I ask this of my Master. Step forward and let the contract be completed." A powerful voice rang out.

Those present were awed by the servant.

Phila looked hopeful at what was to come and the ever forgettable face of the Pegasus Rider was shocked at the legend come to life.

Emmeryn had merely wide eyes to show her awe.

Regardless she followed her servants order/request.

His eyes colored gold analyzed his new master.

Emmeryn weathered his eyes without complaint before feeling a harsh prick on her arm.

Pushing up her sleeve she saw a red mark on her hand. It was the exalt symbol in 3 parts. The difference was that the prongs sticking out on the bottom curved line were no longer connected and would act as the third seal.

"I see, the contract is now established. As I said before, I am Servant Berserker and henceforth I am the blade that shall cut down your enemies, our fates are now connected for the remainder of our contract."

Emmeryn only now began to think about what he said.

Servant Berserker.

That seemed also impossible and maybe even discouraging.

There were 7 servant classes to be summoned.

Saber, Lancer, and Archer of the Knight Classes.

Rider, Caster, Assassin and Berserker of the Cavalry Classes.

Each class had their own perks are characteristics.

The Knight Classes seemed to be the most obvious for her alongside Caster (after all she WAS a sage) since the Knights would no doubt be full of valor and honor. It was not impossible for her to summon her legendary ancestors due to her blood.

A Rider seemed unlikely but still possible if her bloodline was a catalyst, some of her ancestors rode into battle after all.

These classes seemed to fit the most because of Emmeryn's own legendary ancestors who could answer her call for help in this time of need.

Emmeryn felt she would definitely not get Assassin, said servant seemed to be against her morals, same with a Berserker.

And yet she summoned a Berserker, what does that say about her?

How could she have the servant called The Mad Warrior?

But as she analyzed said warrior…. the servant did not seem to have the slightest hint of madness to him.

At all.

She did not comprehend why this was but perhaps as time went on she would understand her servant better.

Her servant began to talk once more, gazing out of the castle to the attack.

"Ho~~~. It seems I've been summoned by quite the troublesome master. That is quite the army that is attacking." As he said that he seemed amused almost.

The man was looking out to where the attack was. The defense of the Ylisseans would fall soon.

Emmeryn bowed deeply, "Please Berserker, I ask that you help save my people." She didn't know why but the gaze seemed almost approving."

"Ah, but of course Master, for I am your Servant, and an enemy of yours is a _target_ of me." His words cut through the air.

He then pulled out what was definitely the largest bow she has ever laid eyes on. It was bigger than the man's body!

It was a simple and sleek black bow which he held in his left hand.

He began to pull back the string where no arrow was notched.

This puzzled his audience.

The unimportant Pegasus rider was so unimportant that her opinion did not matter.

Phila seemed almost insulted at what he was doing and opened her mouth.

Emmeryn kept quiet and put her faith in the servant she summoned.

It was hard to expect him to hit any target at the distance they were at, especially with no arrow notched, but he was a Legendary Spirit, so perhaps he had a trick up his sleeve?

As the string was pulled back all the way the man kept it steady and breathed deeply.

" **My core is twisted in madness."**

A sword appeared in the perverted form of an arrow.

Power almost seemed to _leak_ out of the weapon even more as it changed appearance.

The arrow, the sword, whatever it was. Had shot out as if a star.

A streak of light was the only indication that it had passed by before connecting with its target.

BOOM!

Emmeryn winced at the sound that appeared. It sounded very destructive and even from her current position she could see the aftermath of the weapon.

It was complete. And utter. Destruction.

The sister of two did not wish to see those who had been hit by the explosion.

Could this be why she summoned a Berserker? They were supposed to have traded their sanity for power and power on this scale must be only because he has no more sanity.

She was sad for the man, but even more so, she was scared of the power he wrought.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt her body being picked up.

"Huh?" She was less than graceful being surprised.

Her servant no longer had his bow out and was instead carrying her bridal style.

She blushed only slightly in surprise. Circumstances aside, her servant seemed quite handsome.

Said handsome servant surprised everyone by jumping off the balcony.

Clutching tightly to the Mad Servant, she was surprised to see that they were gliding almost across the air to the battlefield.

What would happen now? She wondered.

She hoped her servant would not give her too much trouble.

END CHAPTER 1

 _So as you can see, this Shirou is vastly different. Appearance wise, I wanted him to be a mix of a Shirou that wanted to be different than how Counter Guardian EMIYA but similar enough to show why they were the same person. The colors are meant to show his acceptance of his ideal and Archer EMIYA's ideal in its own way. The shroud on his arm is meant for a different purpose so to speak, so it isn't the same as Heaven's Feel though the color is meant to also show the previous sentence. The armor is 'white like steel' in order to show Shirou as a sword and as a Hero rather than the more anti hero EMIYA who had black armor._

 _If you couldn't tell, this story actually begins in the beginning where Emmeryn is initially taken to Plegia in order to be executed._

 _You will see more details as I go on but for now expect chapters to be out sooner (such as why Shirou is berserker and his backstory) for this one rather than the other ones due to having a complete game to base off of. That and for the longest time I have been craving fate stay night and such. Especially since I have fate grand order on my phone. Best servant I have so far is a tie between Marie and Waver Liang._

 _anyways_

 _Sovreign- will be updated soon once I arrange the scenes in the right order(I have been doing them out of order.)_

 _Sage- will be out as soon as I finish the fight scene, im trying to live up to monty oums cut scenes after all_

 _If you haven't already done so, please check out my other stories and most certainly Miracle of Zero and Hill of Swords as I mentioned above._

 _Anyways please tell me what you think, favorite and follow._

 _This is the EternalKing, have a good day and stay great._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is a go.

Shirou was oddly surprised at the lack of anything right now.

For one, he was surrounded in a bright light with no surroundings. He felt the pull almost being closer, so perhaps the summoning was almost done.

Beyond that Shirou did not feel anything upon his summoning, specifically on gaining knowledge from the grail. From what other servants have said, gaining knowledge from the grail was something that was instinctive in a way, you simply found yourself armed with knowledge you did not know. And Shirou didn't find anything new.

He was being summoned in a different world, not at all like his. For one thing, summoning servants was more heard of, but not commonplace. And the land was different from his own, it seemed more Medieval.

Then he felt himself changing, for no other words could explain this feeling. He felt different but he felt the same, for in the end a sword is a sword regardless of shape and condition.

He eventually recognized what was going on. He must be feeling the classes restricting and altering himself.

Although it would not mean much as far as he's concerned. Shirou had few noble phantasms that were truly his, as most came from his magecraft. It was one of the chief reasons his alternate self could use swords despite being summoned as the class Archer.

After all most have to just barely qualify as a class to be summoned as one.

Assassin had the most obvious requirements and not likely for him. The word assassin itself was a catalyst which would summon the Old man of the Mountain. Although he knew that EMIYA had once encountered an assassin that fought strongly at close combat even against servants without the famed [Presence Concealment] that Assassins are known for.

Shirou was unlikely to be one, most of his attacks and even defenses were too flashy to be stealthy. That being said with his bow he could most certainly snipe at far distances though he would need to cut back on power.

Lancer was next as most unlikely, for one thing, they were famed by their agility which Shirou could not exhibit on the same level. And while the number of spears he has stored were numerous, he did not have the same mastery over them like he did swords.

Shirou also held and element and origin of {sword} which were not at all like spears.

Rider as well was unlikely. While Shirou had many mounts so to speak. None were enough to qualify him as a rider. He's ridden motorcycles like Saber once did and even some large animals from his life. But he had no real need for them even in other worlds where he had the chance to work with Phantasmal Beasts like Medusa's Pegasus or Alexander the Great's oxen.

Caster, while being obvious was also unlikely. Casters were best known for their Territory Creation and their ability in magecraft. They aren't exactly known as front line fighters.

Shirou had almost no skill in Territory Creation and his magecraft was laughable despite it's over specialization. He may have improved over the years but tracing was the only thing he was good at.

Archer was actually rather likely. For one thing, Shirou did meet the requirement of having a noble phantasm in relation of the possession of powerful projectile weapons or special abilities related to projectile weapons.

And Shirou had used many bows over the years due to them breaking or finding new ones that work just as good or better. In life He had never found the material which would allow him to shoot noble and broken phantasms so he restricted himself to EMIYA's bow for those. He could become much more like EMIYA if that was the case and still use swords despite being Archer.

The fact his other self was also an Archer whenever he is summoned helps this possibility.

Saber was most likely in Shirou's opinion. It aligned the most with his being. And Shirou's preferred swords above all. Stories were told of him wielding swords into battle after all.

Shirou mused relaxingly. In the end, he decided that class would not matter. He would perform his duty nonetheless at his upmost best. He would do nothing less. And _she_ would expect nothing less.

Before Shirou could wonder any more, he felt a constraint on his mind which answered his question rather easily.

The last class. Berserker

It was a class that he hadn't even thought a possibility.

But when he looked at it another way, wasn't it truly a possibility for him as well?

Disregarding the {Madness Enhancement}, berserkers were also known to have traded sanity for more power. Lancelot and Achilles were prominent examples of a hero who lost their sanity.

And while Shirou considered himself perfectly stable, it would certainly be less so for almost anyone else.

Shirou was a sword, that was a role he's accepted. One he's played for years and years.

While there were times he would forget, he was still just a sword playing the mannerisms of a human.

His actions, saving and saving with such a disregard to self-safety was definitely not sane. Rin was the first to have noticed that, and while Shirou initially did not think much of them, perhaps they held merit.

Many that knew him personally had initially regarded him as insane, but stayed with him anyways.

He never realized such things about his sanity, it never mattered in life and didn't matter in death but in hindsight it was pretty obvious.

The mere fact he housed a reality marble meant he no longer thought like a normal human. In a way it can also be translated as him sacrificing his sanity for power though it was initially unknown and simply coincidental to him. But as he fought and saved he discovered and unlocked more of his reality marble which differed from EMIYA's.

This had the side effect of turning him...less human so to speak.

Even Rin and Ilya had commented once in later years at how close to ruin he was pushing himself, that he was not resemblant of either EMIYA or his younger self.

And while Shirou could mostly remain calm and controlled, he had buttons that simply weren't meant to be pushed.

There is a saying in one part of the world. Don't poke the sleeping dragon in the eye.

There is another saying in another part of the world. Don't take action if you aren't prepared for the consequences.

In the clock tower, there were few absolutes.

1\. You absolutely do not mess with Lady Barthomeloi.

2\. Do not associate yourself with Zelretch unless you want to be sent to another world full of people with your face only.

3\. Do not, under any circumstances, give Shirou Emiya a reason to come after you.

The third rule was first discovered when one magus in particular decided that it would be the 'pleasure' of Rin, Sakura, and Ilya to belong to him after Shirou pissed him off when the living sword did not bow down to them. When naturally refused, he decided to do something that would quickly become his last mistake ever. The foolish man thought kidnapping and raping the girls would work.

It didn't.

At all.

The end result made it quick to spread the rumor, "Do not fuck with Shirou Emiya and those close to him, and especially do not do anything he dislikes within his range".

When some didn't heed the actually true gossip and went against it, they too quickly met their end.

Being a Hero of Justice made enemies

Needless to say, Shirou pissed off many people, but they did nothing in fear of retaliation.

And the hidden meaning behind retaliation being skewered to death.

In fact, even the other institutions such as Atlas, the Church, and Chaldea complied when a crisis required them all.

The reason being that Shirou had seen something that quickly triggered his anger. And in doing so, lost control of his mind.

Truth was, He wasn't completely sure what happened, but the end result was near zero fatalities and a very unrecognizable body with many holes and drowning in blood. His memory of events where he lost control simply don't exist, showing how much of a mad beast he can become when pushed.

Shirou had put the events out of his mind when he lived and thus did not think much upon them, while he did gain a portion of his dad's paranoia due to them- they didn't quite change him enough to act different 24/7. He simply became more cautious.

Still though, to be summoned as Berserker of all classes. Honestly he was sure that Rin would say something scathing but also be worried at the fact whereas Ilya would definitely be happy that her brother shared a trait with her own servant.

He wasn't sure how he felt about either of those things.

All thoughts were caught off as he was now fully summoned.

Naturally, he scanned his surroundings first. He was on a balcony wall of what may be a castle or a fort. In front of him were three woman. One of them was quickly removed from his mind as she had no facial characteristic sides her helmet.

The other two woman were more distinct and more likely to be his potential master.

One had a strict and hopeful face. She seemed to be a knight of sorts given her armor. But he sensed no magic potential in her.

Thus, the last woman was most likely to be his master. She wore robes and he noticed she had a regal air to her. Unlike any of the others here, she had the most magical potential within her.

Still, if even an inept magus like him can summon, he should make sure just in case.

"By thy summonings I come forth. I am Servant Berserker. I ask this of my Master. Step forward and let the contract be completed."

The woman he expected to be his master stepped forward with little hesitation. Good, she seemed to know what she was getting into which would make things easier on him.

Then she suddenly flinched-not enough for it to be immediately noticed but his eyes were more than able to see it. She pulled up her sleeve and he saw a modified version of the mark she held as a command seal.

"I see, the contract is now established. As I said before, I am Servant Berserker and henceforth I am the blade that shall cut down your enemies, our fates are now connected for the remainder of our contract." Shirou never in his life or death expected to say those words, yet somehow he decided it was Zelretch's fault for making his say it.

"Ho~~~. It seems I've been summoned by quite the troublesome master. That is quite the army that is attacking." Shirou said this in a "what can you do about it" kind of tone. Perhaps it was just his luck that his debut as a servant would be to act as a sword against an army reminiscent of a new legendary sword being put through a harsh ordeal upon its reveal to the world.

Actually, maybe he should stop comparing himself to an actual sword, other than the fact it was unhealthy and that he accepted it, Rin and the others would be put off by him and no doubt yell at him and make him cower. Ah yes, good times indeed.

He saw the woman bow down to him, "Please Berserker, I ask that you help save my people." Shirou was only slightly surprised at her request. He could tell by her tone that she truly wanted to save whoever her people are-he ignored the information that appeared that said the people were Yssilean.

It was slightly strange that she ordered him in the phrase of a request but either way. "Ah, but of course Master, for I am your Servant, and an enemy of yours is a target of me." His words cut through the air as he prepared his mind.

Shirou brought out his bow. Unlike before where he was forced to trace EMIYA's bow, Shirou gained the materials to create his own with the help of a homunculus named Rani VII.

It was a simple and sleek black bow which he held in his left hand. The design actually did not change much from his counterparts bow, the only difference was that it held a little trick that he had learned near the end of his life that EMIYA never quite had.

He ignored the smug feeling he got as he remembered how Rin told him this. Shirou may have thought better of the Counter Guardian but that didn't mean he didn't think he was an annoying bastard.

He began to pull back the string where no arrow was notched and searched. For a target, for a sword.

He noticed that this puzzled his audience.

As the string was pulled back all the way the first time servant kept it steady and breathed deeply. Deciding to go simple, he went to one of the more favored arrow swords that he and EMIYA used.

" **My core is twisted in madness**." Speaking the aria, he was now prepared.

A sword appeared in the altered form of an arrow. It looked disgusting, it looked powerful.

He released the string. The sword that had been forged into an arrow, otherwise known as [Caladbolg II: The Fake Spiral Sword], shot forward, twisting the air around it so that it almost seemed to warp through the air.

The explosion seemed to come before any of the soldiers comprehended it. The arrow that was not quite an arrow blew up into a ball of bright lights that engulfed the other army in a destructive wave.

They never knew what hit them.

Shirou did not feel any of the usual remorse upon killing them, despite this, Shirou found nothing alarming. He was a sword, he has killed. Nothing was different.

They were simply on the wrong side.

Not noticing his thoughts were alarming enough to worry the ones he knew, ever _her_. Shirou did not pay attention to it.

He would later see that it was a result of him being summoned as a Berserker.

Deciding that it would be more efficient in the long run to go to the front lines and fight rather than stay back and blow everything to hell, Shirou grabbed his nameless master and jumped to the battlefield. Ignoring the knight take away her subordinates Pegasus and following, leaving said side character stuck on the balcony.

Wait.

Nameless?

How embarrassing, it was one thing for a servant, especially a berserker to not introduce themselves, but a master should always be named.

And so he asked.

She gave him her name. "I am Emmeryn, Exalt of Ylisse."

An exalt, so like a ruler over a territory then.

He did not introduce himself. While he doubted that any could actually gain anything useful from his name, he saw no need to risk it. There was no grail to supply information next to his name so perhaps he was safe. Besides that, they were at the battlefield already.

Setting aside the exalt next to a bunch of unimportant humans, Shirou turned to her and said a warning. "Order your fighters to retreat less they get in the way." He was blunt, far too blunt than normal.

Leaping off once more, he landed on the battlefield, not looking at the dead bodies surrounding him. He saw only the enemies of his master. And so he would save her. He would her people. By killing those in front of him.

He gave but a moment's glance to the ones he would _kill_. He searched for swords to use. And two he decided were worth using.

The Sword of Betrayal appeared in his right clothed hand.

[Clarent Blood Arthur: Rebellion Against My Beautiful Father]

The appearance of the Noble Phantasm is not that of the pure, beautiful, and famous sword as it once was but instead a sinister and wicked blade fit to be wielded by any demon, transfigured by Mordred. Dyed with dark blood and warped into an unsightly form, it becomes a demonic sword of calamity.

It was a bloody sword that had been used against _her._

The second came to his left hand.

The bloodthirsty katana.

[Muramasa: Drinker of Blood].

The sword created by the legendary Muramasa, it was imbued with a bloodthirsty spirit for battle. It gleamed silver with a tip dyed red.

Both swords were worthy enough to be called demonic swords. And while he normally ignored them for other swords. Something was calling him out to use them.

Shirou did not give any warning whatsoever.

Instead he gave one line as a courtesy, because it would be what _she_ would do. "Greetings. I am Servant Berserker. If you do not wish to die, get your leader to order a retreat, for I shall not stop even as you run."

He jumped into the army, he did not give a maniacal laugh or a battle cry, he merely attacked with no mercy.

Showing his [Resonance Between Swords] skill, Shirou cleaved and slashed at the enemy with no pause between movements. He flowed quickly among the bodies.

His [Clarent] gave no mercy to those with armer, and his [Muramasa] drank blood with no exception.

They were panicking.

Seeing a shadow appear above him, Shirou jumped into the air led by his [Eye of the Mind] and landed on the back of a _fucking dragon of all things._ That being said Shirou would not comprehend this until later as he brought Clarent down onto the beast as he simultaneously drove Muramasa into the back of the axe wielding rider.

Jumping off the dead pair, the berserker slammed his swords into ground which sent many around him flying.

Standing up, he turned to who he thought was the leader. She had white hair and was on some flying beast. He noted she held magic potential equal to his master.

She seemed to be holding onto false bravado he noted, as she was inching backwards ever so slowly, as if it would actually make a difference in the long run. It was almost funny how much it wasn't.

The enemy leader then brought out a-box?

Suddenly his head hurt as he tried to analyze the box, he didn't show his pain and looked indifferent.

Monsters the shape of humans had appeared around him before he noticed. The actual humans were running away.

The woman gave one last scathing look of anger and fear as she retreated fully.

He was on guard still, a single opening in his stance. He wasn't sure how much these things matched up with Apostles or servants and while he had a greater chance now then as a servant then he didn't want to be "A reckless idiot" as Rin would say or a "Worthless Onii-san/Senpai" as Ilya and Sakura would say.

One of the monsters, a brute faster than what his size suggested aimed for his right lung where he kept his opening.

He slashed with the European sword which cleaved it and a few others that followed.

Shirou decided there was no need to mess around any further.

The reason why?

His master and the knight from before were heading to him on a Pegasus.

He was only slightly annoyed at the lack of faith his master held with him but decided that she was simply too kind to allow it.

Besides, it would be too hypocritical for him of all people to lecture others on trying to help.

So he jumped backwards to the city. Body straight.

He stabbed [Muramasa] into the ground to halt his momentum. He continued a few feet before stopping.

His master was still a long ways to go to him. The monsters on the other hand were closing in, and lucky him, they were all close to each other.

Shirou kept the katana in the ground as he held [Clarent] with both hands in front and above of him.

A great crimson aura appeared around the berserker. It was a radiance of blood that made a physical tornado. It became even more of a demonic sword.

"Hehehe." He couldn't help but laugh for some reason.

"Ikinasai!" (Translation: begone)

" _ **CLARENT-"**_

" _ **BLOOD ARTHURRRR!"**_

Destruction reigned down upon the monsters by the sword of _her_ killer.

It was not the strongest Noble Phantasm he owned. But it did not cost too much prana to use to this degree.

When it was over he turned to his master who was still a long run away from him.

Now what? He wondered.

Chapter end.

So if you haven't noticed, Shirou is very different from his usual self. And I did my best to put hints of him being affected as berserker. Which were ignoring the dead bodies amongst other of his inner thoughts(like thinking about killing the army until they were truly ordered to retreat.)

Now to put it simply, because there is no real point in keeping it a secret. Shirou is NOT the only servant to appear.

I put a hint in the previous chapter, how two servants of plegia and ylisse fought. How it was passed down to Emmeryn. Thus, any servants are not limited to mere mages, but instead to the very few who know the entire ritual as well as royals.

In other words, those who will get a servant include but not limited to: validar, walhart, Say'ri, and aversa.

Small challenge. If you can guess right what servant they will get, you can influence the story in a way. Such as who robin is paired with. Etc.

But don't worry. Any servant to appear will be known already so you can look it up on the wiki. All servants will not be catalyst summons but instead summons that correspond with together the most.

Actual interactions are coming soon.

So I put a word in Japanese to show that Shirou is indeed Japanese. To the FE characters he speaks their language until he decides to talk in Japanese for….whatever reason. Its akin to fate extra and how caster speaks English sometimes and Japanese.

Right now the story will be told in Emmeryn and Shirou POV with a hint of others. The reason I haven't shown emmeryns this chapter is more due to it not being long so I might as well include it in the next. The reason it wouldn't be long is because Shirou is experiencing it himself makes it longer. But for any human it will mostly be a bunch of blurs almost.

Shirou's skill will be known soon.

Also for clarent, I forgot which part Mordred uses it in apochrypha but if it is wrong I will adjust this chapter.

Please continue to review because it makes me work more faster than usual. Tell me all your thoughts on the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry for not putting this out sooner, been busy with school and my friends have been pushing me into playing online games with them.

Thanks for liking the story guys. Id appreciate if you tell me your thoughts on what is going on in the chapters so I know if you guys like them or not.

I will say it now, there will be no pairing for Shirou but like I said Robin is still up for grabs if people can guess what other servants will appear in the story. Im a little shocked that nobody has tried to guess about the servants yet. The first one is going to come in the next chapter or two. Oh well.

Robin looks like the basic white haired version from the super smash bros trailer. The names of some characters in this story are based off of metallover and his Invisible ties stories.

Also would you guys want to slowly learn about Shirou's abilities or an info dump on what he can do?

X line breaks refer to a change of scene. Z line breaks refer to a change of point of view.

Chapter 3 start

Chrom had a little depressed cloud over him. He wished his sister didn't have to be so stubborn. She should not have gone back home when there were already so many attempts on her life.

At the very least she should have listened to his and Lissa's wishes by bringing alongside their new trusted ally and tactician Robin.

They were more than positive that he would be able to successfully protect Emmeryn.

But nooooo. His big sister just had to play the "It's for the people" card on him.

He could seriously never win with her.

Said new tactician was actually beginning to get annoyed with Chrom's attitude. He was not the only one in the shepherds to feel that way. He may have been very grateful for Chrom taking him in but he was grating on his nerves. Did he wish Emmeryn listened? Yes, but he moved on.

A tactician must not let his emotions rule over and dictate his actions. The same can be said for leaders.

And Chrom was the leader of the army. If he falls apart then the rest of the army would too. Many of them were already in bad condition, especially that red headed Pegasus rider, what was her name again?

'Oh well, it'll come to me eventually." Robin thought.

Anyways, Chrom needed to be more mature. His sister was an adult and her decisions were her own. He was sure that she had a plan of sorts to stay alive. She was the exalt and a sister after all.

She wouldn't be so reckless as to not ensure she would be able to come back to Chrom and Lissa.

Right?

Then again, she did seem rather set on doing what she could for her subjects- and she was related to Chrom and Lissa, in any case. It seemed that Robin would just have to hope.

"I'm sorry Lissa, what?" Chrom said in the background.

Then out of nowhere. "Snap out of it Captain!" Sumia punched Chrom straight in the face and he landed on his ass.

The resounding SMACK! Was enough to pull Robin from his thoughts as he resisted the urge to laugh at Chrom. The gob smacked look on Chrom's face almost made everything worth it.

Robin wondered what would have happened if Sully or Vaike were here. They would both probably punch Chrom, just not in the face. Which wouldn't be as amusing.

Although, they are both physically stronger than Sumia, so maybe it would be more fun to see Chrom get a giant bruise over his body.

"GAH! Sumia, what in the world was that for?"

Sumia didn't look very shy as she was rolling off the high of punching Chrom. "Well, Captain Phila always said that a good slap will break someone out of their doldrums."

At this point Robin has to cover his mouth as he thought, 'Does Sumia really not understand what she just did?' It was laughable and cute in his opinion at how clueless Sumia can be when outside of battle.

Lissa sweatdropped. "Sumia, when you slap someone, you do it with an open palm." Usually something like this would have made the prankster laugh. The fact that she didn't laugh showed how worried she was currently.

"You just punched Chrom in the face!" Sumia now looked sheepish at Lissa's words.

"Um, it's the thought that counts?"

Chrom grabbed his head and stood up. "Gods, that seriously hurt." He never expected to say that concerning Sumia of all people.

The whole situation made Flavia laugh, apparently she didn't have any qualms about holding back her laughter like him.

"What's wrong Prince? That hit should be like a love tap compared to the battlefield." Flavia made fun of Chrom a little.

Before Chrom could make a comment she continued with a smile. "Be happy you have some strong women around like this one and the horse rider."

Chrom gave Flavia a look that showed he wasn't amused.

"Well, then, in any case I bring some good news for you. The Feroxi army is now mobilized and ready for combat. There isn't a warrior in that army that isn't ready to fight." She bragged.

She then showed the Feroxi blood in her, "I must say, I'm looking forward to a skirmish or two."

Chrom and Robin paused, "Wait….you're coming along?"

Flavia snorted, "Of course. A khan must have her fun after all. In fact I'm even willing to bring my insignificant other with us." She said the last part dismissively.

Robin butted in with his eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Basilio of course, that oaf may not be worth much but he can make a decent meat shield I bet." She smirked.

This made the Shepards around her sweatdrop.

Before they could continue, Basilio came in slightly out of breath.

"Gods, Chrom. I've been looking for you everywhere. Couldn't you have picked a better position to sulk in?" He breathed in to get some air back.

Before Chrom could defend himself he heard news that made him stop. "Yliistol is under attack by the Plegians. In fact by now it may have even fallen."

Chrom yelled in shock. "What?!" The rest were also in shock.

Basilio continued, "Our scouts have determined that their objective was to capture your exalt, for what purpose though, that remains unknown. However, it's clear that they definitely intended for us to find out about the siege. "

Lissa felt faint. "Oh…oh no. Sis." She shakily fell back.

Robin rushed behind her to catch her. 'Lissa! This isn't a good situation. I bet Chrom is going to have us do something reckless again.' He kept silent to see what moves the rulers would decide upon.

"It's clear what we have to do. We shall ride to Ylisstol and save my sister."

Basilio interjected. "Chrom I believe seeing one royal in trouble is enough for now."

"NO! She is my sister and I won't leave her to whatever fate Gangrel has in store for her." Robin noted that Chrom was really getting angry now.

The two Khans seemed to understand what he was feeling but tried to dissuade him.

"Chrom that's enough." This stopped them.

Robin sighed and fixed the unconscious Lissa in a better position in his arms.

"The Khans are right. In a situation like this we can't go in swords blazing like we always do. We need to think closely about this situation and act. "

Chrom looked betrayed. "Don't give me that look Chrom. I promise I'll think of something."

Chrom was calmed now. "Fine….fine I'll leave everything in your hands then."

The two Khans were impressed with him and his guts.

"Ok then….first things first. Let's get Lissa to Maribelle and then we start planning. Hopefully we aren't too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emmeryn was stunned the moment her servant decided to somehow jump all the way to the battlefield.

Was such a thing even possible?

It was very much possible, she decided. Seeing as she was in the air and had yet to hit the ground.

Ignoring how easily her servant was breaking either logic or common sense so easily she tried to gather her thoughts.

She was not allowed much time as her servant interrupted.

"Will my master give me a name to put to the face?"

Naturally, she answered in turn. It might be a little detrimental to not allow him her name. Besides if he was going to fight for her, it's only natural to give her name.

It didn't take long to actually arrive at the battlefield where her servant set her down.

He said, "Order your fighters to retreat less they get in the way." She hoped that he was saying that because he cared for the soldiers and not for any other reason.

She couldn't say anything to him as he jumped to the field.

"All soldiers of Ylisse! Fall back immediately!

Naturally said army was both surprised and complied reluctantly at the order.

She heard Phila land behind her. "M'lady, is it wise to order the army back into the walls of Ylisstol?"

'Probably not.' she thought to herself. But she would have faith in her servant. Even if he was berserker surely he knew what he was doing.

At that thought, Emmeryn wondered if maybe the things her brother and others said were right in her being too kind if she was putting her life and others in the hands of a mad dog.

Before she could berate herself for the ride thought she noticed something odd about Berserker.

She confusingly watched as Berserker held his hands in a position. 'What is he doing?' She wondered. It did not take long for her to get her answer.

Then two swords appeared in his hands. She could literally feel the darkness of the two blades and she was sure that those were no holy blade like the Falchion her brother wielded.

She watched as he leapt without warning to the army that has been wronged by her father.

Any of Ylisse that watched were both mesmerized and disturbed at the dance of death that played out in front of them.

Any of Plegia were both horrified and scared at the tornado of despair that passed through them without discrimination.

She heard the soldiers talk. "Incredible. Look at that man. His skills with swords are just plain incredible." As elegant as their words were, they were right. His movement was fluid. No movement was wasted as blow after blow decimated his targets. His attacks were so quick that only a colored blur of silver and red was ever seen with each slash.

His attacks were a flurry and numerous. It seemed his combo had reached the thousands.

Suddenly a rush of information ran to her mind. {Resonance Between Swords}. A special skill only her servant held. She couldn't 'see' all the details but apparently her servant had such an understanding of swords that he could instantly master any sword.

The reason for this was that Shirou instinctively knew how to use the swords the right way, for him it was not simply using the sword as an extension of oneself. But literally being the sword itself which allowed him a great mastery as it was if knowing your own body to its limit, thus allowing a master to Manipulate their body to do whatever they want. But how could Shirou do this? Wouldn't it be as if imagining his body as a weapon? How could any human do such a thing?

HIS BODY WAS MADE OUT OF BLADES. That painfully echoed in her head for some reason. It was so bad that she actually had to grip her head to help relieve the pain in some way.

Phila was alarmed behind her, but Emmeryn focused on Shirou.

The Servant was proving himself worthy of the title as he beat back-no- Annihilated the Plegians with a capital A.

The two swords her Servant wielded were... concerning to say in the least.

Why would he wield those blades? Were they truly the only ones he had? Why was it that she felt so scared of her servant?

Berserker showed his inhumane abilities as he seemed to react before the foot soldiers even acted on what they thought. His strikes ended lives in a single blow and cut through multiple lives in those single swings. She knew servants were inhuman. She was told the stories of the clashes between the servants the Kings of Plegia and Yllise and how deadly they were to normal humans.

Despite that, she was very much truly surprised at the skills of her legendary servant.

She used magic to enhance her voice. "Plegians, please desist at this at once. My servant will not take any more lives if you surrender and retreat." Or at least she hoped he would stop. The bloodlust around her servant were unmistakably out for, well for blood.

Little did she know was that it was the thirst of the swords as they were happy to bathe and drink the red liquid. Her servant in the other hand was simply not in the right state of mind.

The one in command, Aversa she noted. Scowled as she ordered a retreat.

Emmeryn was relieved. Until Aversa seemed to cheer up.

This instantly put her on guard. Nothing good could come out of that bit-Witch's smile she thought in the back of her mind.

She brought out a box. Emmeryn connected the box to the one that her brother's newest addition to the Shepherds talked about.

The white haired man in a cloak said, "Reeking boxes is what we call them. Apparently they were made to summon Risen. Unfortunately we can't make this public knowledge as it seems that nobody actually knows it. And shopkeepers are confused at how they end up in their hands."

It was a bad omen they all agreed.

Said omen was now also surrounding her servant.

Her heart skipped a beat seeing monsters closing in on her servant. She was not sure how the risen would match up with a heroic spirit but she didn't want to risk it.

"Phila, ride us to the battlefield." Luckily there were no archers on the field so they could rain death from above.

"Aye M'Lady."

Getting into the back of the Pegasus, Phila flew to the risen with Emmeryn behind her.

Emmeryn brought out an Elthunder tome thinking, 'Please, Berserker be careful against those unnatural monsters.'

Fortunately her servant seemed to take care of the monsters just as easily as the Plegians.

Then suddenly she felt a drain on her reserves, she felt a premonition run through her skin.

"Phila stop!" Her knight obeyed immediately.

Berserker had katana stabbed in the ground as he held the other sword with both hands in the air.

A great crimson aura appeared around him. It was a radiance of blood that made a physical tornado. His sword became even more of a demonic sword.

"Hehehe." Her servant began to release a diabolical chuckle. This frightened her even more.

"Ikinasai!" What did her servant say?

She couldn't try to translate or comprehend his words as Berserker unleashed destruction.

 _ **"CLARENT-"**_

 _ **"** **BLOOD ARTHURRRR!"**_

A wave the color of blood shot out from Berserker's sword and into the Risen.

Information once more rushed to her head. [Clarent Blood Arthur: Rebellion Against My Beautiful Father]. The weapon wielded by Mordred. It was once [Clarent: Radiant and Brilliant Royal Sword] and was "more dazzling than any other silver". Transformed by the hatred of a knight, it turned into the Demonic Sword it was now.

Having now known the knowledge of the sword her servant wielded, she believed she now knew what his identity was.

A knight that betrayed his king. A son that fought against his father.

That was who Berserker was. That was the heroic spirit that matched up closely to her.

She walked to her servant slowly as he reciprocated the gesture faster.

"Master, your enemies are now defeated. Your subjects are safe-for now." Berserker said. That's right, she asked him to save them didn't she?

"Thank you Berserker, you have helped me greatly today."

Emmeryn hesitated, "Berserker, when you used your weapon, I received knowledge about it."

This seemed to startle Berserker, though nobody noticed it.

"Berserker, could you possibly be….Mordred?"

Then to her shock, which was happening a lot today she thought in the back of her mind, he laughed.

"Of all the things I've been accused of, being called _her_ killer is definitely a new one. To answer your question Master, no that is not who I am." She could tell that whoever this _her_ was, was an important person to Berserker.

"Out of curiosity, Master. How did you gain that information?"

At this point, the two were ignoring the fact that they were surrounded by bodies. Berserker was simply not affected by it and Emmeryn ignored it so she wouldn't show her guilt in public.

"The ritual to summon Heroic Spirits are passed down between Royal Families. Recently, twenty years or so, servants were summoned by my…Father, King of Ylisse as well as the King of Plegia, the nation that attacked us. Because of our blessings by Naga, we are sent information of servants when we hear key phrases and such."

Berserker was now truly interested in this. "Hm, I see. I would like to ask more Master, but let us go to a more comfortable location first." Then her servant vanished in a sparkle? A flash? Of silver.

She agreed with her now transparent servant. And with a quick order to Phila, they were off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emmeryn rested upon the side of her bed within her room. She had a tiring day, unfortunately, she and her servant could not have their talk until night came.

She had been busy reassuring her people and taking care of the matters of dead soldiers-on both sides.

So when her day ended, she exhaustedly sat on her bed, knowing that she still had to have her talk with Berserker.

The Master and Servant were the only ones present, Emmeryn relieved the guards of their duty for the night- to the ire of Phila.

"Ah well Master, it seems I have you all to myself finally." Berserker materialized without his armor. He seemed to be wearing regular pants with a blue and white shirt. His arm was still covered up.

Emmeryn blinked and blushed at the words of her servant. It seemed as if Berserker did not notice the double meaning of his words. Whether that was a good or bad thing remained to be seen.

Catching herself, Emmeryn began to talk first.

"My father Roland had broken tradition by summoning a servant to attack another nation. With Gawain-Knight of the Sun as Servant Saber by his side he attacked the innocent nation of Plegia on a path of blood. He razed a great deal of the best lands Plegia had and attacked without mercy to those not involved in battle like children. In return, The King of Plegia, Polybius, in return had summoned his own servant. Perseus Slayer of Medusa, as Rider."

Berserker had taken an interest in this story. Two Servants fighting in a real war? No doubt that things got really explosive. He knew that both of their Noble Phantasms were very dangerous. Gawain in particular could lay waste to a whole army in one battlefield with enough prana supplied.

"Whenever the two arrived to the battlefield, they would lay waste to the other army. Perseus would not fully kill Yssileans and leave them close to death while Gawain would destroy entire battlefields. When both servants met each other head on due to a trap laid by the Plegian Tactician, they both died in the process. King Polybius died from sending all his mana to Perseus while my father died from the wounds Perseus inflicted on him."

Berserker nodded from the knowledge. This history was actually quite interesting. But then he noticed something remiss.

"Master, when did these events occur?" From what he had gathered, the death of her father were what caused Emmeryn to begin her rule.

She smiled sadly as she seemed to sense where his thoughts were going. "It occurred just after the death of my mother. After two years of war, I became exalt at 10 years old."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Shirou's blood ran cold.

For his master to have begun ruling at such a young age…she truly reminded him of _her._

Shirou already knew he was going to serve his new master well, but now he truly wanted to help her.

His master then switched topics-and he allowed her as there was no point in forcing her into talking.

The living sword discovered that this world were polytheists. They all believed in different gods. Ashura, Yune, Naga, Grima, Pyrrhon, Palutena for just a mere few. Even some more familiar ones such as Lugh, Balor, Odin and more. This world was definitely in the Age of the Gods still.

Naga and Grima seemed to be the most popular in terms of worship. And given their titles it was perhaps no surprise that Roland attacked Plegia on a so called Holy Crusade.

Shirou didn't know many people of the church. He didn't count Kotomine as one and his daughter Caren and Ciel-another person he met over his life- were hardly the most peaceful or saintly of people.

As they talked, or rather, as Emmeryn talked. Shirou decided he needed time to think and seeing his master need rest he made an easy decision.

"Master, it is time that you rest. If you don't mind, I will take a look around the castle."

Seeing her nod, Shirou went to form that _she_ couldn't be in and ventured off to think.

This world was seriously too much in his opinion. It definitely matched up with the Age of Gods in his world.

He tugged at the dual colored shroud on his arm. It was a gift from both Caren and Ciel. It was originally two different shrouds but Shirou mixed them together to add effectiveness. Ciel had given it to him when he did her and Shiki a favor whereas Caren gave it to him for…. Actually he never did find out why. She said it was a "Gift from I, your Lover" but he disregarded it as he figured she was trying to mess with him the old Kotomine way.

He mixed them together mostly because he felt that Red was too much of an EMIYA color.

It allowed him to be more 'human' by changing his perception to a more normal human and thus restricted his power, not just Shirou's power but _his_ power.

Not EMIYA'S power.

While removing it would do no harm, it would still change his thoughts and make him more qualified as a Berserker alongside releasing _the one that was essentially him_. The girls tended to make him wear it as it made them feel better.

But strangely enough it wasn't working very well. Or maybe it was but something else was effecting him.

For one thing, in battle Shirou was far too cold than normal. While he admittedly puts on a different face in battle it was never that bad. He had even chosen swords that sought out blood rather than… anything else really.

It must be due to the {Mad Enhancement} that Berserkers held. If he guessed right, it was enough to change his attitude, but not enough to turn him to a Sword that killed on command.

Regardless, he was going to have to set up a compendium that read servants. He was no Rin, but he was sure he could come up with something that would analyze Servants and People.

Walking down the halls, Shirou realized he was under the castle in front of a well guarded treasury of some kind.

Thinking it wouldn't hurt to give it a little look, he sneaked inside and raised an eyebrow.

The room was littered in things. Money in the form of gold, blacksmith materials, tomes, weapons, armor, and all sorts of other apparel and such.

Shirou knew Rin would never forgive him if he didn't take the chance to look over every single thing in that vault so he analyzed everything. Even the materials weren't safe from his gaze.

Something he had discovered in his life was that if it could be fashioned into a sword, then he could still create it.

That didn't mean he would just start making chair legs and altering them into swords. Prana cost aside, his pride wouldn't let him. Unlike EMIYA who held no pride in his weapons and used them only to achieve the means, Shirou held pride in knowing that he held these noble phantasms and more.

He had actually discovered some material that weren't available in his world. Whether or not they would come in handy was up for debate for now.

Shirou wouldn't say that he hated fighting. Neither would he say he loved it greatly.

It was merely an inevitable for him. As a sword, it was only natural for Shirou Emiya to be drawn to conflict.

Of course, it would be a lie to say that he didn't enjoy fighting to some extent. A few hunts and favors he did for Zelretch were because he wanted to fight a little.

A swords job is to fight. That is what Shirou thought.

Of course, the girls tended to think differently. While Shirou Emiya was a man who's existence once lied in helping others as a Hero of Justice, it later became an existence tied to saving who he could as a [Sword]. Those he consorted with were obviously different from him in mentalities.

Sakura Matou, or Tohsaka, held an existence which was based off of "the well-being and love of her Sempai, Shirou Emiya". So long as Shirou was fine, she could be content even if he didn't love her like she did to him.

Rin was not like her sister, she did not need love-and her mental state was not based off of him, but she needed support. And Shirou Emiya, the man she had a crush on in high school, gave her that support.

Illya was similar to both in this regard. She loved Shirou greatly, but her state of being did not depend on him. She wanted the best for her younger older brother.

The three females were closest to Shirou in life and they wanted the best for the man they loved so much. Shirou in turn loved them greatly as well.

In fact, the love was comparable to the love between them.

As he went deeper he saw a wall with an inscription in this world's language. He couldn't read it until he felt knowledge implemented from….somewhere.

Putting it off for now and reading the inscription, it was a message that hid sacred items for emergencies. Only pure intentions could open it.

Gazing upon it, before he could leave, it glowed and the wall disappeared.

"Huh?" he couldn't hold back his surprised sound.

Then Shirou hit the proverbial goldmine.

The first things he saw were known as The Three Regalia in the center. He then took a quick look at the rest.

One analyzation showed that they were actually noble phantasms, or close to becoming some. Why they were being wasted in a vault was beyond him.

Ranging from E ranks to C+ ranks, he found that they held some interesting abilities.

He counted over 30 plus artifacts that would definitely be useful somewhere down the line. The only ones that wouldn't be were those strange stones filled with power.

Looking over the Three Regalia once more, he took a much closer look at their abilities.

[Mercurius: The Spectral Sword], also known as the Miracle Rapier, was a B rank that was wielded by a thief who became king, how ironic in his opinion. A sword that increases the offensive speed of its wielder, it is enough to make it seem as if the sword was a blur, a specter.

[Gradivus: The Lance That Pierces Stone] was a B rank wielded by a general who believed it lead him to victory until his death. Also known as Gradius, it is a large lance that uses its size to crush enemies. While not particularly sharp, it's size allows it to pierce anything.

[Parthia: The Flame Bow] was a B rank that remained mostly ownerless until a man considered the best sniper and peerless had been given the honor of wielding it into battle. It grants its wielder a greater resistance to magic because of its enchantment that allows it to shoot arrows of fire.

These were definitely impressive, they didn't give the same aura that [Excalibur: The Sword of Promised Victory] or [Gáe Bolg: Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death] but they were definitely no pushovers.

Knowing that the Vault was now analyzed and collected in some cases, he decided to leave for his masters side.

He didn't think about the implications that he would be alone in a room watching over her. In his mind, the only ones he loved would be the Trio of girls from the Grail War, and _her_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so Shirou stood, in his spirit form, next to the window in his Master's room. Although honestly position didn't matter much. As a servant, he was far beyond any human alive. Even those strange monsters or Phantasmal Beasts, whatever they were, were not capable of touching him.

Only another Servant had the potential to kill him and his master.

Thinking of Servants, he now knew because of the help of his master, that other servant would no doubt appear soon enough.

It was strange that he hadn't actually encountered a servant during his bout with the army just the day before. Perhaps their King did not know the summoning ritual, or did not believe he needed it.

It was also completely possible that he summoned and is keeping the servant close to him.

Having been told a little about this Mad King. He thought about the potential Servants that could appear.

Gilles de Rais as Bluebeard. Lu Bu the Flying General. Vlad the Impaler. Mephistopheles.

He felt that these seemed to be the most likely to arrive, although he could be wrong.

Putting away thoughts of other servants, he thought about his own situation.

For one thing, he still wasn't sure what was imparting knowledge to him in place of the Holy Grail. It could be gods like Emmeryn believed. But he wasn't sure.

Also he honestly wasn't sure what he thought about being a Servant. About being resurrected back into life.

He never really pegged himself as a Servant. In life he merely did his best for his ideal. Becoming famous or gaining more valuables and such was never important to him. It never mattered that the women he saved fell in love with him. It didn't matter that the men he saved idolized him. Only saving lives that deserved to be saved mattered.

Shirou was a little surprised he wasn't summoned as the Saver class and the Saber class. Both were titled in a way that was a big part of his life. And yet here he was as a Berserker, but he figured that this class was also a big part of his life.

Speaking of being a Berserker, why didn't he have the {Mad Enhancement} skill? Did he gain another class skill in exchange for keeping most of his sanity?

And the reason he said most was because he felt more…..cold. If that was the right word.

Yesterday he had slaughtered most of an army. And yes he did so to save others, but he was never so callous with other people's lives. He even traced swords that would enhance his bloodlust. Both [Clarent Blood Arthur] and {Muramasa] were bloody swords that he usually never thought to trace. Usually resorting to other swords like [Caliburn: Golden Sword of the Victorious] or [Kanshou and Bakuya: The Married Swords].

In his mind, if was definitely because he gained something in becoming a Berserker. There was no other explanation for the reason he became so dark.

Suddenly Shirou felt a tingling feeling, and somehow immediately understood that it was another master approaching.

But it was only a small feeling. It must mean that this master was still far away.

But that was okay. Shirou may not have been one of the greatest warriors such as Zhao Yun of the Three Kingdoms, Yukimura Sanada of the Warring Clans Era, Lancelot of the Round Table and more- but he was more than able to give even the greatest of them trouble. He was no longer that idiot that was stupid enough to jump into a giant axe unprotected.

Now he was an idiot stupid enough to jump into a giant axe with a shield and sword.

Knowing that his master was shaking herself awake (he had actually had her sleep in late for a multitude of reasons) he figured it was time to "face the magic" so to speak.

And he was seriously going to need to work on something that would show Servant stats and skills.

Lack of knowledge is the enemy, as Rin liked to say. And as far as Servants were concerned, lack of knowledge was the greatest of enemies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin rested by himself in the Shepard's Camp.

Truthfully Robin felt out of place in the camp.

He was an amnesiac for one thing, beyond that he felt that there was a barrier between them sometimes because of his lack of knowledge on certain things.

He _hated_ it.

Being alone as he did allowed Robin to think deeply without distraction. He didn't do it often because despite his feeling out of place, he really did love them.

The topic he thought about today were the marks on his hands.

The mark on his right hand just appeared again on his left, and both had turned red like crimson.

He was sure that something was going to happen. And he didn't think he was going to like it.


	4. Chapter 4

EoS 4

Little heads up, for all my stories, any parenthesis are extensions of character thoughts unless I state it's an authors note. short chapter cuz I wasn't really sure to put. But I now have everything set up. So far this is looking like somewhere around 30 chapters to finish. Maybe less depending on how I write. And you might think that things are escalating fast right? Well this IS sorta based on Fate and that shit escalates from "calm" to "holy shit what is going on" in no time flat. (that's a slight exaggeration though)

Yachi98- im not limiting myself on class, but you did get walharts servant right. And as for why im not having any FE servants, well honestly I don't really want to be limited to those. And I don't really remember those games all that well. Ive only played the games with Ike, Marth, and robin. But FE characters outside of awakening can still appear. (hint hint. The Einherjar)

Other reviews- thanks so much for reviews

To favs and follows- please review guys. You don't know how great of a feeling it is.

Chapter start

Emmeryn dreamt.

Of swords. Of battle.

A man that saved anyone that cried out for help.

A man that battled anyone who was an obstacle.

A man that harmed himself without care.

A man that wielded his coffin with him.

A man so defined by his ideals, the word idealistic, is not enough to encompass it all.

A man who was a Faker.

A man that was...

"Wake up!"

Emmeryn jolted up. That dream... Wasn't it about her servant? How strange.

Although, now that she thought about it, that might be the infamous Dream Cycle. Though Emmeryn did not understand everything of what was shown to her.

Which now raised a question about her Mad Servant.

Ignorant of these people, ignorant of this world, ignorant of who was right and who was wrong, how could Shirou offer help to what very well may be a tyrant or a killer? But perhaps deep down she did know.

Berserker didn't care if she was a tyrant or a hero. She was his master and her wish to be saved called out to him.

And even if she wasn't his master, he would have saved her from his fate.

As a sword that saves, he will comply even after his body breaks. He has withstood pain countless times.

She wished she knew how he was able to live like that. To have an existence based on saving. It was a simple answer.

He had a Heart of Steel, and a Will of Steel.

He did not-

"Master, please stop spacing out. While I'm sure you would like to sleep in, it is best to rise early. You have many matters to attend."

Wow. Her servant really enjoyed interrupting her. However unintentional that it was.

He had a point though. First, she should get dressed and head over to the Cathedral.

Many families were there and she would also pray for the dead of the most recent battle. It was only right that she did such a thing for the families of those that died for her.

As she readied herself, she wondered if Chrom and Robin were on their way back. The tactician was no doubt worried about what he needed to do to keep her and her family safe.

Not that he really needed to worry about her. She was sure that Berserker would be able to take care of her.

Almost strangely, the thought of her strong servant gave her a sense of pride.

Shirou had a bad feeling.

He's been though the Holy Grail war and has fought deadly beings no sane human would. In truth it was only natural that he would gain a sense about these kinds of things.

And Perhaps 'bad' wasn't the correct term for it. He just had a feeling that whatever he would encounter soon was going to be something he would dislike. That alone was enough for him to be cautious.

Due to Emmeryn's orders, she made him walk next to her without him being in spirit form. While he wasn't quite sure why she ordered such, he didn't feel like arguing.

Thus, he was walking next to and slightly behind her. He was hiding away his body features with a cloak. It was an ordinary black cloak that hid everything below his neck. It was one of the presents he got from the girls back when he was alive. It was actually a mystic code that would be able to harden itself for protection. While it wasn't as powerful or effective as others in his armory it was less costing and it did hold a special place in his heart.

He and Emmeryn ignored the stares he got. Unlike Archer who had both his skin and hair damaged due to tracing, Shirou had only slightly darkened skin with his vivid red hair. With the help of the girls and other allies, the damage of tracing was less seen (or rather not at all really seen) until he removed the shroud. Truthfully he looked more like his younger self from the War. Given everything that happened in his life, it was actually a surprise that he was able to keep his appearance from changing drastically.

It was only be the time of his deathbed did he ever truly resemble EMIYA.

As they walked, Shirou noticed that the people certainly seemed to care for his master. Something that was reciprocated back twice as much on his master's end.

Shirou was happy that neither Rin nor Sakura were here currently, seeing as some woman were going heart shaped eyes over him. Both of them had gotten rather possessive of him somewhere in their 20s. The human part of him rejoiced at that, despite his suicidal selfless selfish tendencies, he was happy that some cared for him greater than he did to himself.

He was pretty sure Taiga had a hand in their possessiveness. That woman had gotten way too sly in their later years. Probably wanted to make sure that he had children for her to spoil. Something she had succeeded in achieving to his slight chagrin.

Anyways, the hungry looks he was getting only slightly affected him. Perhaps due to his class, he couldn't bring himself to actually care too much about them. The mad enhancement or whatever skill he had on him due to his class was, in a way, messing and tampering with his mind.

If it became too bothersome, he MIGHT be able to convince his master to change his skill level or even his class entirely with a command seal. He was sure that she would agree.

When they reached the religious grounds, any thoughts he once amused himself were pushed away slightly. His bad feelings were back.

As the two entered the Cathedral, Shirou's heart stopped.

"Ah, greetings your majesty." This mocking and monotonous tone...how?

Emmeryn smiled. "Greetings to you as well."

She turned to her stoic servant.

"This is-"

She was interrupted. "I am Kotomine from Chon'sin. It's an honor to meet a servant."

His blood ran cold. For a Kotomine Kirei to show up in this world. Truly his luck was terrible.

If he was lucky this Kirei would be more annoying like his daughter rather than a complete and utter psychotic bastard his version was.

The Kotomine rose his brow at the servant's slightly well hidden angry face.

The fake of the false priest ("and wasn't that something to think about" Shirou thought) walked up to his master.

"It is nice to see you M'lady, though I wish it were under better circumstances." He said before reaching out to his master's arm.

A sword came _out_ from the ground and would have cut off the man's arm if not for his reflexes.

Shirou blinked out in front of the man. Stretching out his armored arm, he grasped the throat of the bastard that gave him so much trouble in life.

"Berserker stop!" He didn't hear his master. Not in the slightest.

The other priests in the room surrounded him with axes and staves.

They didn't stand a chance. He gave none in the room an opening to calm him.

Using his other arm, he grabbed his cloaked and in one move, took it off. Not letting go of it, he manipulated the cloak to lengthen and surround the priests sides the one in his arm.

"No, stop-"He tightened the cloak, and all of a sudden, instead of cloth, they were being choked by metal.

He slammed the priest into the ground. HARD. Cracks appeared and the man spilt blood. Putting a foot on his target instead of his hand, a sword appeared ready to swing.

" _Berserker, do not kill anyone unless I order you to do so!"_ The sword, inches away from the man, stopped.

His master had used a command seal on him.

His master had used a _command seal_ on him.

Why? Why did she do such a stupid thing (and he was sure that if _she_ heard that then _she_ would shake her head).

Finally, he calmed down as his master franticly talked. While he stayed in place, none were in danger of dying now.

Apparently this Kotomine was a true priest, unlike his. She explained how Kotomine never meant anyone harm unless they tried to mess with his wife and child.

Shirou only felt _slightly_ ashamed. He almost killed an innocent man simply due to his looks.

He blamed his class on this one.

On the other hand. It seemed like his master was more like him more and more. Using a command seal to save another person? Rin was likely slapping her forehead at what he's done.

"Berserker!" His master interrupted his thoughts. She begun chiding him even harder now.

Truly, he has a terrifying master. She was not going to let this go.

Now if only he would be able to explain his actions, but he also wondered if it would be worth explaining?

Robin sat alone in his room.

He had talked to Miriel subtlety. The reason was because he wanted to find out what his marks were. This lead to a…..disturbing discovery.

One of the good news, is the possible new weapon he had. From the books he got from both MIriel and Sumia, these marks were the symbol for a command seal. In his case he has two, for some reason. This meant that he could summon two servants if he was correct.

And Robin was more than able to handle the prana outtake for them both. And if worst comes to worst, and this makes him blush, he could try out that ritual that Miriel had talked about that exchanged mana between people.

And the news goes down from there.

For one thing, how was he supposed to summon? He needed to do a proper summoning circle less he risk messing up the summoning in some way. He would also have to wait for a day in which the sun is not up.

And from what he could tell. Only the royal families had access to those. Perhaps Lissa or Chrom could help him there.

And then comes the worst news.

It was said only royals ever had the ability to inherently summon a servant even without a circle-though it would greatly weaken the servant. If he had these marks, then was he not related to royalty?

He could cross out Ylisse. He had nothing of note that could suggest that he was from Ylisse.

He could cross out Regna Ferox. They didn't really have royalty sides the Kahns. Neither of whom he was positive at not being related to.

He could also cross out the continent across from them. From what he's heard. Few ships ever travel the sea to and from there.

That only leaves accursed Plegia. And in hindsight it was really obvious.

Through a great amount of research, both the mark as well as his cloak are signs of Pleigan culture. His tomes and belongings held particles of sand within them.

Through studying the history of Ylisse and Plegia. He saw that the king, Polybius, had three children.

One was never mentioned by name.

The other two, however did have a name. Alexia and Gangrel, the latter of whom he was definitely not related to.

Who he was surely related to, Alexia, was just like him. A tactician. Amazingly enough.

The tactician Alexia was said to have had two children and married. Unfortunately, Ylisse had no record of who these children were or even who the husband was.

It did mention that the family itself had gone missing at one point. Or perhaps hiding. Ylisse had no idea after all.

Something just told him that he was indeed related to her. It echoed within him.

He called this _bad_ news because he was a Plegian tactician in an Ylissean army. That was just asking for trouble. If Frederick found out he was likely to stab him immediately.

Speaking of the man, he was holding a training session with all the shepards. Luckily Robin was able to cop out saying he had important things to plan.

The knight only let it go because the exalt might be in danger though.

Since he was supposed to be planning…

Why doesn't he start to plan for anything and everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**I will say this now, things in the beginning may seem easy yet difficult, things in the middle will seem difficult yet doable, and things in the end will seem impossible. Things in this story will escalate to insane heights worthy of a true Holy Grail War. Because that shit is crazy. So while things look like not much of a challenge right now, remember that servants from the enemies' sides have not come into conflict with the servants of our heroes. And seriously, if you think im making the heroes side strong, just wait till you see what happens when Grima comes into play.**

 **Also about halfway through this chapter I realized I forgot to include the kahns in giving them servants, so its rushed because it is.**

 **CHAPTER STARTS**

Shirou stood in a hidden spot as he watched his master converse with the families in the cathedral.

After that...unfortunate incident where he let his impulses get the better of him-in true berserker fashion really- Shirou decided to hold back on informing his master about his problem with the clone Kotomine. He didn't want to corrupt her view of a person that she has known for years. And from what _HE_ said, Kotomine didn't have the same aura of Evil like the one they knew had.

If Shirou was being honest, part of the reason he lashed out was because he was antsy. Perhaps it was his class that was calling him to get some blood. Luckily he had just enough restraint to restrain himself from killing anyone that walked up to his master.

His internal problems went unseen to all. All the humans were wary of the servant still even after hours had passed, he almost killed them after all. That wasn't something you just let go. If they knew his reasoning's, than perhaps they would understand, despite that, Shirou believed that explaining that he had to deal with a killer fake priest that nearly killed those he loved and had blown up his own heart.

Damn troll of a priest.

His thoughts were cut off as the sorta Kotomine walked up to him. "Greetings again servant. I wish to say that I do not in any way hold a grudge against you for what you have done. However, I would like to request that if I may: may I know the reason for which you acted violent?" Yes, without a doubt, the two Kotomines were different. This one was far too honest and polite to be the bastard that he knew.

"You reminded me of someone I once knew. But looking at you again, I can tell that you two are vastly different. I was unable to tell the difference due to the madness from my class. I do apologize for what I did." He bowed his head slightly. It was nearly unnoticeable really.

The warrior of a priest could see the difference still. "Ah, thank you for your apology. Servant, won't you join these festivities? Our Lady Emmeryn has been wishing to introduce you to her people. And my own daughter and wife are both curious and excited to see you."

Shirou noticed that he mentioned a daughter and wife. In his world, he had gotten along well with Kotomine's daughter, but his wife was unknown to Shirou. Perhaps she was the reason that Kotomine did not reek of Sin?

"If my master wishes for me to come, then she may ask me herself." Kotomine, no perhaps he should say Kirei, looked rather disappointed. But he left the Mad Servant alone regardless.

And as if she had listened to the conversation, Emmeryn showed up. "Berserker, it saddens me to see you alone here. Please, won't you join us?"

Shirou sighed and joined in, though it was more like he just stood there as people admired him, his earlier deed forgotten.

"Oh my, so you are the servant Berserker? How terrifying indeed." These words came from the mouth of a young woman in religious clothing and white hair.

"That is rude to say Caren, please apologize to him." Those words came from the mouth of an older copy of his once friend.

'All these copies are annoying me. Granted I know it's only two of them but still? Am I going to meet another Pops as well?" He wouldn't put it beyond his luck.

"Yes, of course Mother." The girl looked at him in the eyes unflinchingly. "I apologize for my words Berserker, if I may, won't you tell us your name so we don't have to refer to you in such a beastly manner?" Wow, even when she wasn't trying she still sounded a bit like a tease.

This made Shirou relax a bit, as seeing Caren, even a different version, made him feel more at home. And yet, such a thing was impossible, even for a relatively modern Heroic Spirit like him, telling someone his identity was suicide in the Holy Grail War.

Unknown to him, the question stopped many of the conversations going around, and his master took the question as an opportunity to ask what she had been thinking of for some time.

"Berserker, won't you tell us your name as she says? I understand that for servants, their names are often weapons that can be used against themselves, but you won't be fighting alone. You have allies to fight with you." Allies? Mere humans against Servants? How laughable. They would get slaughtered.

His master seemed to read his thoughts and continued. "While some royals oft keep their servants' identities a secret, it is not always the case. My father, and many of Ylisse's rulers did not keep them a secret. Instead, they used their names as a beacon of hope, inspiration, and morale. Are you per chance against your name being known?" Emmeryn did not wish to push her servant into something he truly did not want to do.

"It's…. complicated Master." In the end, that was all he could say at the moment.

Taking a look at her face, it was obvious that alone would not stand with her.

"Master, I am no regular Heroic Spirit, but at the same time, I am definitely not an abnormal Heroic Spirit. What separates me from them is not my power, but my being itself."

He continued swiftly. "You ask for a name, but a name is connected to an identity. And yet I do not have one but at the same time, I am deeply connected to it. The start of my life, me legend, I cast away my name, my identity, my soul, and thus in a single night I died and began to live once more. I threw them away because I deeply wanted to selfishly save myself and lost my humanity in the process. And years later, on my deathbed, I cast them away once more to selfishly save others."

"My life is one of living as a shell imitating human beings. I was a faker that could never save anything. Chasing after an impossible dream without any clue of how to achieve it. I fought to save everyone, and yet I was presented with the situation that I could not even save ten if I could not kill or sacrifice the one. Even then, I fought to save eleven. Failing every single time."

"But no matter what, I lived being selfish. Saving others because I wanted to. And still failing every time. Unlike other heroes, I never accomplished anything other than mere self-gratification at the most. Living- no- rather existing for the sole purpose of saving others. That is what my identity was tied to. In the end, there was no point to the existence of XXXXX XXXXX if he could not save the life of even one person. Knowing his existence held no meaning without saving others, he made a deal with a devil- or should I say a God of Evil- in order to ensure that he could still save others."

They were all stunned. Only now did it seem that they understood the type of servant that was summoned as Berserker.

"But with powers beyond human comprehension, with a _Will of Steel_ , I strove onwards. _Withstanding countless pain. I walked alone and alongside others to my Dream. Knowing both victory and loss, I remained unbroken in the face of both Death and Life. Without any regrets, I reached the miracle that I've been searching for, and the impossible dream that I fought for."_

They were still speechless. In the end, Heroic Spirits on the level of Berserker, of Lancelot, of King Arthur, of Medusa, of EMIYA, of Gilgamesh, of Isklander, were beyond mere humans not contracted with them. Heroes defined more than just their power, but by their ideals, by their lives and history-both the known and unknown- these heroes could not be understood by mere humans.

"If you wish to know my identity, than I shall give you the one that became my shell. I am Shirou. Holder of Infinite Blades. The Savior to those in need of saving. The _sword_ that willingly corrupted his body and soul with that of the Servant Avenger. The hero that died saving the world from countless dangers." No longer in the mood of letting them see him, Shirou vanished away from sight. He could watch over his master without her seeing him.

"Berserker….no Shirou." Emmeryn had no idea what to think right now. Her servant…..He was truly incredible. She could not understand all of which he said, but she did understand the gist of it. No wonder he said that his identity was complicated.

The mood was ruined even further. Luckily, a saving grace appeared in the form of a guard. He bowed down to the exalt and delivered his message. "M'Lady, Lord Chrom and the Shepherds are back from Regna Ferox!"

Her heart leaped with joy, she believed in her brother and his comrades. Quickly, she set out to meet them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin followed alongside Chrom tiredly in the city of Ylisse. They were closing in on the palace where they would meet with the exalt.

Apparently the best case scenario happened. Lady Emmeryn was fine, and they got the help they needed from the Khans.

That being said, he still couldn't understand how this best case scenario happened. He thought for sure that he would need a plan to save or defend Emmeryn.

A harsh pat on the back made him trip. Ordinarily it wouldn't have done so, if he hadn't been researching servants all night.

"Lighten up now Robin, your exalt is perfectly fine. War may be soon upon us, but you need to be able to enjoy the peace of the now." Basilio scolded him slightly.

His fellow khan agreed. "The oaf has a point. Part of the enjoyment in fighting a war is knowing the peace that will soon come."

Robin smiled at them both. "Thank you both. I understand that just fine. I'm just a little tired from a late night. I wasn't exactly expecting to see Lady Emmeryn peacefully."

"HA! I'd imagine so! All the more reason we party tonight and go to war tomorrow!" The large man laughed. He was soon joined by his counterpart.

Robin sweatdropped and wasn't sure how to respond. Luckily he was saved once more by a shout from Chrom. "EM!"

The blue haired swordsman ran forward and hugged his sister. Lissa rushed from behind Robin and slightly shoved him aside to reach her sister and brother. The three siblings held their group hug tightly with slight tears of relief.

"Gods, sis, I'm so glad your okay!" Lissa sniffed. She was so scared something happened to her big sister.

"Don't cry Lissa. I am not planning on dying anytime soon." Emmeryn tried to soothe her sister. Now she was grateful for Phila convincing her to summon a servant. While she was sure her sibling could get over whatever might happen to her, she like any big sister, would prefer not to be the cause of their pain.

Chrom released his sisters. "I warned you about how reckless your plan was Em. You should have listened to me in the first place. But I won't let you talk your way out of this. Plegia has gone too far."

Chrom, Robin, Basilio, and Flavia were all in accord. Plegia was clearly not trying for any type of peace. Even Robin, who likely held a blood tie to Gangrel, did not care for trying for anymore peace relations. Attacking the capital was a clear enough message.

To their surprise, Emmeryn nodded slightly. "Yes…King Gangrel must be defeated in order for Peace to be kept. Already, I have begun taking slight steps to the inevitable war." She said this slightly.

She let go of Lissa and bowed her head. "Chrom, Robin, Khans….might I ask that you be at the forefront of this war?"

Chrom said confidently and without a moment's hesitation. "Of course. I and the shepherds will fight for Ylisse."

The khans shrugged. "We did already say we would give our support. No way would we come all the way here for nothing."

Robin rested his arm against his chest. "Of course M'Lady."

The exalt gave a small relieved smile.

Lissa dried off her tears. "By the way, sis? How did you drive back the Plegians anyways? We saw the damage on our way in. everything looks completely trashed."

Her sister responed, "That would be because I summoned-"

"Me."

A voice came out of nowhere. They didn't have a chance to respond. Nobody moved a muscle.

Sword like objects were being pointed at Robin, Basilio, and Flavia from the back of their necks. They didn't notice this person coming at all!

"Now master, before you say anything, you already wasted a command seal on an order I can't break. Don't waste your air. This is just a precaution."

Robin took a single look at the person holding a weapon at him. He could clearly tell from the magic and aura radiating off him that he was no normal person.

"You…You're a Heroic Spirit aren't you?" Emmeryn confirmed his guess.

Then Lissa quickly got out her staff. "Wait, if you're my sister's servant, what are you doing now? They're our allies."

"That remains to be seen." Was coolly said. Robin was afraid he was going to bring up his possible Plegian descent.

The servant dropped the objects into their shadows, and yet they still couldn't move. "Come out and show yourselves!"

They were confused at what he was saying until two lights appeared near Basilio and Flavia. What appeared were two beings holding their weapons at the current threat to their masters'.

"Maaa Maaa. No need for any violence right? We're all allies here." Came from an older looking male with brown hair wielding a spear. He wore predominantly green and had armor on his right arm. He seemed pretty reluctant to act.

"If you believe that you can kill my master, be disappointed knowing the Lord is on our side." Came from a purple haired beautiful maiden in white. She held a staff in her hand and seemed ready to attack at any moment.

They were looked at calmly. The servant looked at their weapons and back to them. He gave an annoying smirk. "If you are to be allies of my master, then speak. If not your identities, then tell me your class titles."

The man went first. "I am Servant Lancer, I fight for Kahn Basilio."

Then the woman went next. "I am Servant Rider. My master is Khan Flavia."

"I see, well it's only polite to introduce myself as well. I am Servant Berserker. I shall cut down any for my Master, Emmeryn."

The three servants stood in a deadlock. The objects holding the humans disappeared, but the tension releasing from the servants kept them still.

Then all of a sudden Berserker looked at Robin. "You there, what of your own servants? Unless you haven't actually summoned them yet?"

All eyes fell upon Robin who began to sweat slightly. It wasn't a pleasant feeling having some of the most important people in the world look at you so intensely.

"Errr. Well. No I haven't summoned a servant yet. We never stopped moving so I didn't have the time to draw up a summoning circle. I was planning on summoning at midnight when my power flows the strongest." He tried to explain quickly, noting the shocked looks on Chrom and Lissa while the other Masters seemed more willing to accept what he said as they were already used to summoning servants.

"Well then Boy, let's not waste any more time. We're gonna need all the power we could get our hands on for this war." Basilio told him.

Robin was surprised to hear Emmeryn speak up. "There is a summoning circle on one of the balconies of the castle. It may be easier if we stay here so Robin doesn't waste any time in summoning's his fateful servant.''

It seemed to be in accord. They would summon his servant tonight, and plan for war tomorrow.

The three Ylissean siblings gave him a look that said "We will talk later in private." Both Chrom and Lissa no doubt wanted to talk to him about his command seals, whereas Emmeryn wanted to simply talk to him as they did before any of the war business actually had any weight.

Lancer spun his weapon around before leaning on it, the tension from his face gone. "Well well, I guess our masters have a plan of action now. I doubt any of them will be in danger tonight, so what say we servants go out and drink?" He was surprisingly relaxed, or at least he seemed that way.

The female servant scoffed and stood straight. "It is part of our duties as servants to stay near and protect our masters. To do otherwise would be a slight against the Lord."

Berserker raised an eyebrow, any bloodlust from him was gone. He and Lancer looked at each other and they nodded. They both took an arm from Rider and left with her ready to shout at them. Their inhuman speed saved the humans from what came next.

Though it was clear from the look that came on Rider's face she was not happy with what they did. But both Basilio and Flavia seemed entertained by it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So for the rest of the night, the shepherds stayed at the palace, baiting time until midnight struck. Robin mostly kept close to the royals. Surprisingly, they were the ones that he felt the most relaxed around.

He still wasn't comfortable around the other shepherds though they were clearly comfortable around him. Somehow Robin became super popular with the shepherds. They were all always ready to help him when he needed it. When they heard what he was planning to do they were excited and interested in the servant that he might get.

They were disappointed that they weren't able to find the other servants. They (specifically Sumia, Cordelia, Lissa, and Miriel) wanted to question the servants. They wanted to know about their lives. About the Throne of Heroes. About why Royals were often the only ones that ever summoned a servant. Only 1 out of 20 masters were ever a nonroyal.

While the humans were partying, the servants were having a very serious competition.

 _Buurp._

"Hahahahaha." Lancer said. He had a large bottle of wine in his flesh arm. He had a relaxed smile on his face.

Across from him was the beautiful Rider. "You two better be ready to pay up if you think you can drink faster than _me."_ Her face was flushing red, but not from embarrassment or anger.

Berserker also had a drink in his hand had snorted. To think that someone that was supposed to be such a good role model could become so tomboyish and rough at a moment's notice was actually rather funny. Luckily he was able to tamper with the drinks a little to help simulate them being drunk. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, the buzz would never last too long. They still had to protect their masters even if they wanted to relax a little.

"I have to say, it's too bad my enemies in life weren't as friendly as you two. I'm sure that if we tried we would have been able to settle things peacefully." Lancer commented.

Rider gave a small snort that wasn't quite ugly. "Yes well as much as peaceful discussions are nice and easy. Sometimes you need a good whack to get them to see things your way."

Berserker shrugged. "Then it looks like the three of us were burdened by quite the stubborn enemies." Although stubborn may be a bit too much of an understatement.

"Ha! You're telling me. My rival in particular wouldn't let up on me at all despite what I said."

Berserker tipped his drink. "At least you only had one rival. I've lost count of the number of rivals that I've had. And they were all a lot stronger than me too." Gilgamesh and EMIYA came to mind more specifically. Just about anything he fought that wasn't human was more than capable of killing him rather easily. Not anymore at least. Only another servant or even a god could kill him at this point.

Rider downed her drink and scoffed. "Men. If you weren't such pushovers I bet you wouldn't have any problems with these _rivals_.''

'Well, she isn't wrong exactly.' Berserker thought.

"So then, any ideas on who you think that kid will end up summoning? Can't say I got a good reading on him enough to tell. Though I figure Zhuge Liang the Sleeping Dragon is definitely a possibility since he's a tacticians." Lancer asked for their opinions.

"Maybe King Solomon or David King of Israel? Although just because he's a mage doesn't mean he can't have a Knight Class servant like Gawain the Sun Knight. He seems like quite the loyal person."

Rider figured she would join in on the conversation for fun. "Perhaps the boy will summon someone that will get him out of that little shell of his."

The three kept talking for some time. They were able to relax around each other for some reason. Perhaps because there was no war for them to fight each other for.

But that brought up a question that Berserker wanted to ask them.

"Why did you answer your masters' summons? This world has no Holy Grail for us Heroic Spirits to fight for. While I am unsure how they were able to tap into the Throne of Heroes, I want to know about the servants that answered their calls as well. To show some good faith, I will go first. My reason is simply thus: If someone is calling for help, then I will help them. Odd thing to hear from a Berserker, I know."

Lancer puffed out some smoke from his mouth. "This old man is still a soldier at heart. If I am called to battle even against surmountable odds then I shall gather my weapons at once. If I had a wish, well I can't say I would do anything else other than to be able to protect my home." Lancer's lazy face had a hint to sadness to it.

Rider sighed. The flush in her cheeks were long gone by now. "I answered the call because it is part of my duty to heed the call of those in need. To protect the people and be their guide. That is my mission as a saint. As for a wish? Well as a saint, I cannot say that I would wish for anything in particular."

"It seems that we three are more alike than we originally thought. This is probably a good time for me to mention that I apologize for what I did on our first meeting. Being put into the Berserker class has made me rather rash and impulsive."

The female answered first. "I suppose the Lord would forgive you as it was not entirely your own free will…..but don't do it again, _got it."_ The last part seemed to be gritted out.

Lancer shrugged. "Well I won't blame you exactly for your actions. You didn't try to kill them after all."

Berserker noticed a large crowd forming below them. "Ah. It seems it's time for us to gain more allies."

Jumping down and switching to spirit forms, he joined his master. He was swiftly copied by the other two not a second later. Their empty drinks were left on the roof of the palace.

They could see that Robin was fairly nervous on the both the outside and the inside. Only the humans couldn't see it. They were interested to see who was the closest in guessing who his servant would be.

The white haired man took off his gloves and began to chant.

 _I hereby propose,_

The servants began to notice that he didn't have just one command seal with him.

 _Thou shalt come under my command,_

Robin began to glow a dark purple from the lines of his cloaks and through his symbols on his hands.

 _and thy sword shalt control my fate,_

The servants tensed as they sensed a malicious and evil intent from nowhere.

 _Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail,_

Berserker's eyes narrowed at that line. Why would the Holy Grail be mentioned? Unless it meant…..

 _If thou accedest to this will and reason, answer me,_

Robin's eyes finally closed. His nervousness gone.

 _I hereby swear_ _I am all that is good in the eternal world,_

The humans began to lean in closer, as if it would do something.

 _I am the disposer of all that is evil in the entire world,_

The circle was glowing between a dark purple and a white color.

 _Thee, seven days clad in the Divine Trinity,_

Power was crackling around them now.

 _Come forth from the circle of constraint, the Guardian of the Heavens_

The circle began to blink out.

 _Accedest to me, and my fate shalt become thy sword!_

A sharp flash of light and smoke now accompanied the circle.

" _I ask. Are you my master?"_

It echoed clearly.

Multiple times.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the lack of updates.

Also fight scenes may not be that good but only when servants and humans are involved, there really is no real way to make those fair honestly. When the story reaches its climax then you can expect a fair fight but for now all servants outrank the humans by so much that it isnt even funny. Anyways, it took a while because I kept changing the servants for some people because I was indecisive, mostly for Robin and two certain villains. I also had a problem with the dream sequence flashback(deciding what it should be and how a certain thing should be). honestly this chapter sorta disappoints me.

Review to show me you want this story updated first.

 **EoS 6**

Berserker gazed at the rising sun in his master's bedchambers.

Berserker calmly held his palm to his face. Not that anyone could see it. He wondered if that Robin was similar to himself. He certainly has some strange luck. And from what he's seen Robin's compatibility with the ladies was certainly like his own, or at least that's what Rin would say.

But boy was he surprised. Imagine this, two servants. He knew one of their identities because it would be practically impossible to not recognize the blonde hair and face. The other however was a complete mystery still. He didn't seem to have anything of note on his person that Shirou could analyze to identify the servant. They both radiated a powerful atmosphere but the split of prana towards the two seemed to have weakened them greatly. Shirou was confident that should the need to take them down come, he would be able to do so.

He really wanted to know how the summoning system worked in this world. If he had to compare it to anything, it seemed most similar to the Chaldeas System and the Ordinary ritual seeing as Robin summoned two strange servants that as well as how it seemed that most Masters are summoning servants be catalysts and compatibility.

The two new servants left with their master to the borders of Ylisse. The Shepherds were ordered by Emmeryn to attack only enemy troop camps near the border and to not even move towards the villages. She was trying to keep this war from being seen as bloody as the previous. He considered it a wise decision. Keeping soldiers away from civilians completely would at least ensure that she did not want to repeat mistakes of the previous war.

He didn't however, support the fact that she was not truly readying the nation for war. Granted, soldiers were being shipped out, but only small portions were sent to the border ready to cross. Most were being scattered throughout Ylisse in order to protect them from the increase of Risen attacks. While he did not disagree with that move, he believed that it would be quicker to focus on Plegia who were the ones responsible for summoning the risen.

He kept his thoughts to himself, who knows, maybe Emmeryn's way was the better choice to obey.

At the very least there was no harm in keeping silent for now.

...

...

...

...

...

Actually, maybe he could convince Emmeryn to take at least some action on her own. Granted, she would be leaving the castle but it's not as if the country would collapse due to her taking action in any way. It didn't sit right with him to do nothing. Not when he could be **saving**.

Well, he'll bring his thoughts to his master when she wakes up.

* * *

Robin rubbed his eyes as he re-positioned the pieces on the board in front of him.

It's been a few days since he summoned his servants, and it was honestly taking a toll on him. Regardless, he did his best to not let it show on his self, and most of the shepherds actually accepted the facade.

Neither of his servants were with him at the moment, or more specifically, one was exploring the surroundings while the other was resting with him. So he wasn't exactly defenseless, and even if they weren't there, provided that it wasn't a servant attacking him, Robin was positive his skills would keep him alive.

"Um, Robin?" A voice peered out to him.

He turned to the opening of the tent. The sun shined inwards.

He saw a woman wearing rather revealing clothes and hair that shined a light pink due to the sunlight.

"Yes Olivia?"

"Um, your servant is calling for you. He said he'd wait for you at the cliffs."

"Is that so...thanks for telling me Olivia. Sorry that you had to be bothered like that."

The girl blushed as she shook her head. "I'm happy to help in any way I can."

Robin got up and began to clean up his table. A small dainty hand stopped him. Looking to the side showed it was Olivia.

"R-Robin, let me clean this up. I-I mean, you should go to your servant right now right?"

He smiled and didn't notice the blush that came. "Thanks for the offer Olivia, but I thought you were on duty right now?"

"Um, Cordelia is handling it right now." She said quietly.

Robin mused to himself out loud. "I wonder if I should give her a hand. I've been meaning to ask how her work on that javelin has been."

He didn't notice Olivia on the side visibly become slightly disgruntled.

He sighed. "Anyways, if you really want to. Then you can clean up my table."

They said their goodbyes as he left to see his servant. Olivia was a dancer brought in by Kahn Basilio to assist the shepherds. Despite her revealing clothes and her occupation, the girl was surprisingly shy. It seemed like only he and Kellam could get away with watching her dance. The latter because the dancer could never see him and the former because...well, the tactician wasn't too sure.

After dealing with whatever business his servant wanted done, he would get back in touch with his friends and comrades. Lately most if not all of their interactions were on the battlefields.

Reaching his servant he looked at the servants back as he looked over the cliff.

"I got your message, anything you want to tell me that has to be here?"

His servant cheekily smiled at him and pointed over. Robin froze at the sight below him. There were Plegians. Moreover, they were accompanied by no mere general. It was the man named Algol and he was rumored to be cruel to all people regardless of nationality. They say he kidnaps anyone that he finds even the smallest things to dislike in. Like Aversa the Witch, he seemed to have decent control over Risen, but not to the same extent of the woman. In a way, he was a Plegian that embodied everything that could be hated of Plegia.

His mind began to plan. The shepherds, strong as they were, were better off not challenging Algol and his troops. However, at the enemies' current pace, they might already begin another battle at the Plegia-Ylisse borders. It would ordinarily be no problem... If not for the fact that Ylisse's defenses have been on constant attack lately. The shepherds may be able to relieve the stress by venturing to Plegia here and there but they had limits.

"Master, should we, your servants be offended that your mind does not happen to include us within your plans?"

Robin halted his mind and its current plans. "I simply wasn't sure if I could risk the drain right now, I've been tired enough as is, and that's without either of you two fighting."

" _He_ would laugh at me if I couldn't bring down such small fry."

"You still aren't taking into account the drain, I need to be in the best condition I could possibly be in to lead the Shepherds."

"Master, it isn't as if you need to completely take down them all right? Forcing them to retreat would also be okay right? The might of a servant is a fearsome thing to humans."

Robin bit his lip and his mind when miles a minute. Quickly, he thought up scenarios and played out how they would go.

His servant might become irritating if he didn't let him fight. It would look as if Robin didn't trust his ability to fight.

Provided his servant kept the show boating to a minimum it shouldn't take up too much of his energy.

The tactician nodded and his servant unleashed hell upon the Plegians. First, he brought out two swords and chucked them into the crowd, then he threw two more, and two more, until he decided to jump down to show them who was killing them.

His servant grabbed two of the swords that were stabbed into the ground from his throw. He brandished them in a way that showed his experience in dual wielding. "You should run if you want to live."

Algol the Demon was caught off guard by the attack, to say the least. Not knowing or not caring that the young one in front of him was a servant he shouted to those under his command. "Don't let this damn boy scare ya! There's dozens of us compared to this shrimp!" To emphasize his point, risen began to swarm as he summoned more and more of them.

The servant frowned before smiling. The disgusting man's efforts were a waste. He raised his swords and they shined. He began to cleave through the bodies of the risen first. Both he and his master would rather limit the loss of human life. Seeing the cannon fodder bodies would be enough to frighten them to run. It was an easy task. He may be weakened at the moment, but no human could touch him, and as inhuman as these creatures seemed, they certainly acted the part of one. With an inhuman roar, the risen charged to the servant, unknowingly to their death.

Audible and destructive explosions could be heard even at the Base Camp. The Shepherds, having no knowledge of what Robin had let his servant do, rushed to battle.

By the time they got there, the survivors were retreating to save their own lives. They looked to Robin for an answer and he tiredly sad against a rock. The servant was too busy laughing at the retreating soldiers to acknowledge their presence.

* * *

 _Emmeryn dreamt of swords and battles once more._

 _He was with two others in a ruined place. It was hard to tell if it was a home, a building or even a historical site. However one thing was clear of the ruined surroundings._

 _Swords littered the ground._

 _Next to Shirou were two beautiful women who Emmeryn recognized from previous dreams. All three subjects of the dream looked mature and older than what the dreams usually portrayed._

 _Shirou was shirtless. A fact that made the exalt blush. He had a white cape and his left arm covered by a red cloth with blue lines. He wore slightly armored pants that she thought looked similar to those made in Chon'sin._

 _One of the women was a purple haired woman that she recognized as one of the women that loved Shirou. It was to her embarrassment that the dream cycle actually showed her the 'intimate' acts her servant had with all the women in his life. This woman, Sakura, was one that she noted as the most prominent and one that came up most often._

 _Sakura was wearing a white top that showed a bit of her gifted bust and a long pink skirt dress. Like Shirou, she wore cloth on her arm with the difference being that hers was black with red lines, she also had a white cape but hers was much smaller. Her hair was much longer than how it was as a teenager._

 _The other woman was Rin, someone that supported her servant in many of his quests or problems. She was wearing a crimson red dress that also showed her own gifted bust and it had sleeves and split in the_ _middle at the legs and covered the sides of her legs. Unlike when she first appeared, this Rin did not have her hair in twin tails and so it was went down her back long and straight._

 _They were in front of an average looking and crazed man who held a card in his hand. It was apparent that the three she was familiar with were not on good terms with the man._

" _Why are you trying to stop me?! I've succeeded in creating a working Grail and a way to access the Throne of Heroes, you of all people should be happy that you can get a wish now given your previous struggles! Imagine the good we can DO!" the man shouted in rage._

 _Rin scoffed. "Oh please, working grail or not, the whole system can be so easily corrupted and misused that the world is better off without a Holy Grail. Maybe once upon a time I would have agreed with you, but the world is changing."_

 _The man opened his mouth but was coldly cut off by the voice of Shirou. "You have wiped out a town of innocents for the sake of your holy grail experiment. A wish brought from the death of others is a wish better off not made. You may say that you made it out of good intentions, but if you did you wouldn't have taken any lives in the process. In the end, you just want to make a selfish wish don't you." He said the last part as a statement._

 _The man turned red. "OF COURSE! All my life I have been worth nothing. Been called nothing. But now I can be turned into_ something! Into a hero _!"_

 _Sakura said one thing to the man. "You are no hero." Sakura has seen heroes and villains and monsters. There was a hero standing next to her. And both a villain and a monster, right in front of her._

" _HOW DARE YOU! I-I AM A HERO! With this card, I'll show you how amazing I am in!" the man shouted even more as he revealed the card. It had a man holding a large broadsword with his head looking down. His head…..was no longer human. It was the head of a beast._

 _Shirou's eyes widened. "Shit! Rin, Sakura, move back!"_

" _Install…..Berserker!" A ripple of power sprouted from the man._

 _Black shrouds covered the man from top to bottom._

 _They exploded away from the body. Showing that it was now covered in black armor with mist of the same color radiating off of it._

 _The [FALSE]Knight held no weapons in his hand. But somehow Shirou believed that it was not as weaponless as it looked._

 _Shirou looked at the man with pity. The man wanted to be hero, just like him, but their difference lied in the reasons for which they wanted to be a hero._

 _This man has been seen as inferior to others his whole life. He wanted to show that he was more than what he looked like._

 _Shirou has seen himself to have less worth than others his whole life. He simply wanted to save those who held any worth at all._

 _Both wanted to be a hero. But only one became a true hero. The other could only hide in the shadow of one._

" _ **Don't look at me with those eyeeeeees!"**_

 _Shirou barely summoned out a katana in time to defend himself as the [FALSE]Knight had ripped out a branch and attacked him. Somehow, the branch didn't get cut. He had a feeling that it was due to the black and red veins currently overtaking the branch._

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!"**_

 _Shirou was grabbed and tossed against a tree. The [FALSE]Knight had yanked out his sword from his hand. He tried to deconstruct it only to be surprised that it stayed in the world._

' _Shit. That must be the heroic spirits noble phantasm. To turn anything he wields into a noble phantasm on its own. For all intents and purposes. That sword is no longer mine.'_

 _It was that realization that told Shirou that he needed to be careful when bringing out any more weapons, since he ran the risk of them being taken away. If he, somehow, figured out who the heroic spirit was, he might be able to exploit a weakness. But the suit of armor when analyzed, showed no trace of identity._

 _His hand went to his shroud, only to go back down. 'No, I shouldn't use it just yet. I shouldn't take that risk so soon.' Instead, he summoned the same katana that was taken._

 _His enemy impatiently rushed at him. Shirou ducked under the swing and slipped past the [FALSE]Knight and slashed his back. Sparks flew at the contact but the lack of scratching showed the redhead that it didn't work._

 _The [FALSE]Knight and the Hero of Justice clashed in the clearing. Sakura and Rin watched with hard looks as they waited for the opening they needed to help Shirou._

' _I'm lucky this bastards fighting like a berserker. His style of fighting shows skill, but it seems to slip between skillful and amateurish. The card must not be complete, or maybe he isn't in sync with the heroic spirit. Still, it's clear to me that he isn't using his brain, and that's his downfall!'_

 _The two katanas. One white and one black, were pressed against another. The weapons shook, the strength of someone who fought for the sake of others, and the strength of one who fought only for himself were colliding._

 _But Shirou held an advantage. The katanas they wielded against each other were the same. The sword was a rival to [Muramasa: Drinker of Blood]. [Masamune: Slice Only The Deserved]. The katanas wielded by the hero and the [False]Hero were high in rank due to the craftsmanship alone. But Masamune was famed for its inability to harm the undeserving, so Shirou wouldn't need to worry about it being used against others even if he had to worry about himself._

 _The Masamune was a weapon Shirou liked to employ often. Mostly because it's trait of not harming was useful on the off chance someone didn't deserve to die, and If they did...well it was a sword._

 _"Why can't you understand me!? Aren't we the same? We idolize heroes! You were even a part of the Heaven's Feel Ritual!? Didn't you desire a wish!?" Each word was accompanied by a blow. Shirou was pushed back as he did his best to detract and dodge the swings. He began to prepare [Kanshou and Bakuya: Gan Jiang and Mo Ye: The Married Swords] at the forefront of his mind._

 _"A wish?" He grunted. "To be honest I never really had one. And in the end the Holy Grail could only grant a Hell that I don't want anyone else to experience."_

 _He roared. The [False]Knight wanted a reason. Any reason._

 _"Why go through a Hell when you don't even desire something to gain from it!"_

 _"I'll never regret walking through Hell," Shirou responded plainly. "All I've ever wanted to do was save people and even now that hasn't changed. Going through Hell that first time, I saved only myself, even if I had to give everything away in the process. The second time, it was so I could save someone close to me. The third time, it was so I could save others. I realized a long time ago that you can't save everyone...but that doesn't mean I can't save those I can reach."_

 _It desired. It would only ever be a [False]Knight. It wanted to be more. It didn't wish for this Incompleteness._

 _Shirou was what it wanted to be. [BLANK] was what it wanted to be. [BLANK] was what it wanted to be. [BLANK] was what it wanted to be! [BLANK] was what it wanted to be! [BLANK] was what it wanted to be! [BLANK] was what it wanted to be! [BLANK] was what it wanted to be!_

 _"I won't stop!" Then suddenly he tossed the katana to his enemies head. It moved out of the way and a metal hand grabbed the hilt, unfortunately this meant the [False]Knight was now armed with both hands, while Shirou wasn't._

 _Fortunately, it wouldn't stay that way._

 _"Trace on!" His accented voice empowered his words. As an X-slash came his way, it was blocked by Kanshou and Bakuya. They were in a deadlock._

 _"Those swords in your hands may be higher ranked...! But they can't cut anything that's undeserving of it...These swords without pride, originally forged for a purpose outside of battle...There's no way they could be cut down!"_

 _Holding the swords often favored by 'Shirou Emiya', he began to fight back, and had his enemy been in the right state of mind, would have found that what Shirou said was very much true, the Married Swords should have been destroyed countless times during countless clashes with superior steel, but never were. Instead, the [False]Knight was only angered that the swords wouldn't be crushed and his {[Hero]Enemy} dead._

 _It became a dance. With one who blocked and dodged, and with one who fought and was hit. Even though Shirou was getting in a few hits every few seconds, it was clear that the armor of his opponent could take the punishment._

 _Had the man been a monster, then things would have been over in a single hit. For the [Married Swords] held anti-monster properties to them._

 _Unfortunately, it was not so. Thus, with streaks of white and black lights following each swing, Shirou swung in a way that to those that couldn't see the swings would call them wild. But it was not so, he simply knew the best way to combat someone who couldn't even fight at full strength. Each blow carried all his weight._

 _The first swing would hit the enemy's sword and send it back behind the body, then the second swing would hit the enemy's other sword and send it back as well. With the third swing inbound by the time the second swing connected, it would hit the body while continuing upward to divert the enemy's attempt at a block. As the third swing being both defensive and offensive, the fourth swing would push the enemy back a few feet._

 _The attack pattern continued, for even if it was simple, if the enemy couldn't adapt, then it wouldn't matter._

 _The fighting style of EMIYA would not work here. Not with someone that switched between being skilled and being an amateur. He needed to be offensive. Ensure that the enemy could not attack._

 _Shirou dodged an overhead slash by ducking under the sword. Then he dodged a slash upwards by jumping back. Shirou threw his swords only for them to be knocked to the sides. Not done, he threw another pair of the Married Swords. These were knocked up into the sky._

 _Almost immediately after they were sent up, they came back down due to external influences. As noble phantasms, the married swords carried traits that allowed them to magnetically fly towards the other. With four swords knocked into different directions, they had naturally come back to the spot where they were knocked to._

 _Landing on the ground, he dispersed the swords before they could be traded in by his foe. Running forward, he summoned two pairs of [Kanshou and Bakuya] and threw them to the sides. This time however, they simply spun around his body. With the four swords circling around him like a halo or a defensive wall, sparks flew constantly as they rotated and slashed the Faker in front of him._

 _He didn't want to interrupt the current flying pattern of the swords or risk giving a weapon away, so Shirou reinforced his fists to the ultimate level._

 _With fists harder than steel and a spiraling wall of swords, Shirou attacked without hesitation. The swords knocked away the stolen weapons and slashed the metal clad body. Meanwhile, the fists of Shirou cracked against the arms, torso, and helmet. An uppercut to the chin sent the killer of innocents to the air._

 _Glowing lines appeared around Shirou's non clothed arm and it became browner. "[Set. Shooting Hundred Heads…Nine Lives Bladeworks!]" with his glowing lone arm, Shirou jumped forward and in a blink of an eye had hit the neck, the forehead, the right shoulder, the left thigh, the right calf, the stomach, the swords, the left arm, and then finally the chest. These ten strikes came all at a speed faster than sound. It was still but a mere copy of the true technique and noble phantasm used by the hero Heracles._

 _With the armor near the point of shattering, the {Fake}Knight was sent to the ground. Still high in the air, Shirou summoned the bow of EMIYA. Shooting a glowing blue arrow, it hit the ground below._

 _Suddenly, metal spirals shot out from the ground, taller than the trees in the forest, they trapped the [FALSE]Knight within._

" _ **GAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

" _Rin! Sakura!"_

 _A blast of magic power and baseball sized gems were shot at the man who was willing to sacrifice anyone for himself._

" _Is it…over?" Sakura said hesitantly._

 _Shirou couldn't tell._

 _Suddenly, from the smoke, a black armor stood helmetless. He saw only the face of a selfish man, as well as a guilty knight._

 _Shirou understood who he was facing now at the sight of not his stolen weapons, but a demonic sword that was once holy._

 _Someone who fought [For Someone's Glory]. A man that fought for the King of Knights. A knight that fought for the dream of a King that bore the weight of its people. A knight that bore the weight of his sins for the one that he loved. A knight that no longer believed himself worthy of anything._

 _A knight disgraced by his actions. A knight redeemed, but never was._

 _A knight so great, that he was bestowed a sword meant only for the epitome of knighthood._

 _Sir Lancelot, Knight of the Lake. A Knight of the Round. When discovered to be having an affair with the queen of his great king. He was disgraced, and became even more so in his actions to save his lover, the queen._

 _His actions forgiven by the King he served, he truly never healed. No longer the perfect knight, his actions corrupted his once beautiful holy sword. The sword said to be able to receive any attack._

 _[Arondight: The Unfading Light of the Lake]_

 _Corrupted by madness, resentment, and guilt, the now dyed black sword was a stain. A shadow of what it once was. An eternal reminder of the sins of the Perfect Knight._

 _Additionally, his enemy didn't even seem to have confidence or any semblance of sane thought. Growling seemed to be the only thing that could come out of his mouth._

 _Shirou couldn't help the scowl as he rushed forward to take up the attention of the Fake. Somehow, the man unlocked the noble phantasm of the Noble Knight._

 _However, this [False]Knight was beating him back. Arondight was a peerless sword. How could he possibly beat him back when the instincts of a [heroic spirit] were assisting [it]?_

 _Shirou gritted his teeth as he tried to hold his ground. Kanshou and Bakuya left and came back in his hands as they were constantly destroyed and reforged in his hands._

 _A glance to his right showed the worried looks of those closest to him. He knew that to save them, to save others, this once peerless sword would have to be beaten. But the only way to beat it would bring pain to those two watching him. So even if it was powerful, he would keep [it] locked up still._

 _But...even the most powerful shield could be bypassed by the thinnest arrow. A sword based on [Strength] alone wouldn't be helpful here. But swords of power weren't the only ones he had._

 _Yes, that's right. For EMIYA fighting toe to toe with other heroic spirits was somewhat of a foolish endeavor._

 _If you fight on a hill of blades, why fight using only one sword? Likewise, if you fight with a world filled with [Unlimited]Countless Swords, why not use them? It was these realizations that brought more swords to his mind._

 _Cadabolg was once the sword of the ancient Irish hero, Fergus Mac Roich, a famous hero in Irish folk tales. Within his legend Fergus one day flew in a rage and in the madness of anger went ahead to destroy 3 mountains from one attack with this sword. For Shirou and for EMIYA, this was a weapon favored mostly as an arrow._

 _That power was too much when taking into account the girls, however it might necessary in order to trump the skill held by this (false)Lancelot._

 _No, he had a better weapon in mind. A bronze greatsword appeared in his hand. Passionate fire slid over the blade._

 _"This sword is lit aflame by a hero! I'll never acknowledge you as a hero! You won't beat this blade!" With a sword so hot, even if Arondight was unparalleled in comparison to the sword in his hand, the wielder would still be effected by the heat alone. If he couldn't beat back Arondight, then he would beat back it's wielder._

 _The sound of flames echoed as he began to win their clashes once more. The face of his enemy sweat more and more as the armor melted more and more. It was a human barbecue. The previous cracks and openings had melted over each other._

 _It was [Dyrnwyn: A Torch for the Righteous]-Sword of Rhydderch Hael. When drawn, it blazed with fire; if drawn by a worthy man, the fire would help him in his cause, but its fire would burn the man who drew it for an unworthy purpose. Shirou's purpose was to save others and survive to save even more. With such a purpose, would he not be found worthy? In contrast, this man who fought for himself, even killing the innocent for himself, he could be found anything but._

 _Summoning another copy, he dual wielded the swords of fire as if they were the Married Swords._

 _With the one sword of this enemy, and the two of his, Shirou was winning._

" _YOUUUUUU!" Shirou dropped a sword as his enemy forced it away with pure force. Jumping into the air to avoid a possible hit, he was seemingly forgotten as the sword became the focus instead._

" _I'LLBEAHEROI'LLBEAHEROI'LLBEAHEROI'LLBEAHERO-" he was cut off when his body suddenly combusted. For a man with such selfishness, the thought of the sword of the righteous would be wielded by him was laughable._

" _This is it!" Shirou altered the one in his hand to an arrow. "[Drynwyn]!" As an arrow formed from a burning sword, it became an explosive weapon that burnt all that would be unworthy._

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

 _An explosion worthy of Drynwyrn expanded into the air. Shirou was pushed against a tree and it broke through the force. "Urgh!" gazing at his clothed arm, his hand held disgustingly harsh burns. "That's right….you would be found unworthy….guess the sword can sense you after all…."_

" _SHIROU!" "SENPAI!"_

 _His two lady companions ran to him. Rin pulled out a diamond and Sakura placed a palm on Shirou's arm. Both concentrated as they tried to heal him._

 _Rin was the first to start talking to Shirou. "...You….look at how you hurt yourself so badly! Again! I know we said that we would support you and try keep you safe but it's hard to keep doing that when you have to constantly act like an idiot."_

 _Shirou had an uneasy smile. "Sorry..."_

 _Sakura herself also looked as tested as Rin did but held back and settled for a disappointing look. "If Senpai were to die...I don't think I would want to live anymore." This caused Shirou to use his other arm to hug her._

 _"You know why I must save. Using Archer's and Kiritsugu's words, I have come to my own ideal. Even if I needed to sacrifice one to save ten for the greater good, I would rather save both and be called evil. That is why I sold my soul to the one that is called Evil. It was barely even a question to me. No, rather than a question, it was instead a_ without a doubt. _I won't promise that I'll always come back, but I'll promise to always try my hardest. Because that would be saving your lives alongside my own..."_

 _Rin sighed and hugged Shirou from behind him as she finished. "Idiot...don't be in such a rush to get to Saber. You have to take care of us still. She'll understand."_

 _The two females looked resigned. Yet again, the man they loved proved how foolish, how heroic he was. But it was because of his foolishness that they loved him. For the girl who could do nothing, and the girl who could do nearly anything, the spirit shown by the man who did his best to do something captivated them._

" _You two...you are also a part of that_ impossible dream. I won't ever let anything from these hands go." He swore this to them and to himself. For in his heart was a burning desire that few would ever understand." _You two are just as important to me as her."_

 _And so Emmeryn dreamt of swords and beautiful ideals._

* * *

Basilio sighed as he took another swig. He was bored and had nothing to do at the moment when there was no fight going on.

"Oi master, do you really think it's best to drink right now of all times? That scary woman can come here out of nowhere at any moment."

He snorted. Given that she was now reigning Khan, Flavia had more important things to do. Like gather soldiers. No doubt that would be an easy thing if she brought out that so called "saint".

"Tell me Lancer. How do you feel about our chances in this war."

The soldier scratched his chin for a moment. "Well if I'm being honest. It's probably going to be a win for your side with grave casualties. The fact that the enemy can summon those creatures is a boon for them. Those things will even up the battlefield numbers wise. But even a thousand of those are no match for servants."

Basilio smiled. This was a topic he wanted to bring up for a while. "Tell me, what do you think about the other servants."

"Well I have to say I sure am glad that we don't have to fight over the Holy Grail. Rider is a brute of a woman. She sure is beautiful too. If she didn't proclaim it so much I wouldn't believe her a saint. Should it ever come to fight I'd hope I got the first move in. Riders are known for having powerful Noble Phantasms."

"Hmm. And what of the exalts?"

"That servant sure is a terrifying one. A berserker but still has the capacity to be as human as you or me. Makes me worried what kind of monster he is to be like that. Berserkers are well known for being monsters in their own ways. Personally, I get the feeling that if I got into a one on one fight with him I might not come on top. At best I'll be able to take him out using most of my Prana though. In that single confrontation with him it was as if he knew enough to beat me while I still can't figure out a single thing about him."

Basilio nodded as he poured himself some more. Berserker surely was a terrifying beast of a man. The way he casually threatened the khans...it actually made him smirk. It was a testament to his character.

"...actually master, do you mind if you poor this old man a drink? I got some stories you'll probably enjoy."

He shrugged. "Sure. The dream cycle doesn't quite make it as far as all the details."

And so two seasoned veterans of war shared stories as they drank. Both of whom were satisfied with their life. And were ready to fight for their people against any and all odds.

* * *

The one infamously known as the Mad King paced in his chambers. Things were not going as he wanted them to-As he Expected them to. He sent Aversa to Ylisse so she could capture Emmeryn and yet she had never come back. Not only that, but the troops he sent refused to fight for him any longer. Or more specifically they simply refused to fight against Ylisse any longer.

Because of that he was forced to send them to borders away from Ylisse. He essentially ordered them to trade places with the border guards protecting them from that damned Conquerer. If his cousin was here, then perhaps he would have an easier time. Gangrel knew he had his own shortcomings, tactical decisions being one of them.

"Masterrr..." a voice grumbled out. He swerved around to see a huge form.

He gave what he thought would be a convincing smile. It wasn't clear if the one he wanted to convince was himself or the other occupant of the room.

He felt like asking where the other one was, but decided that he really didn't want to know where the crazy bastard was.

Gangrel closed his eyes.

 _The boy ran and ran. But it was futile. It was as if trying to run away from the sun itself._

 _"Do not run boy. I promise to make it quick and painless._

 _As if he would stop, he wanted to live. He wasn't like his step sister. She was perfect. Strong. Brave. She would be able to find a way out of this. He couldn't. The only thing he could was run._

 _In the end it was futile. Even for residents of the desert, running for their lives would be difficult. Thus, it was only partly a surprise when he fell._

 _A shadow appeared over him, sword poised at the ready. But it seemed that fate decided it was not his day._

 _The shining knight was blown away by a light. Looking back to where it came from he saw two shadows standing not too far from him. He saw the one who his father adopted alongside a man he didn't recognize who held a simple bow._

 _"Hehe. Sorry about this Sun Knight, but my master doesn't want you going near her little brother like that." Unleashing a hail of arrows, the target wasn't harmed, but kept being pushed back._

 _He was picked up and thrown onto a horse. "Get going Gangrel, you're the one that has to lead this country should father die. I'll be counting on you should that happen. I know you will care for this country that you love. A mere tactician like me has no place in peace."_

 _The silver haired figure turned back to the two beings fighting. "Archer! Let's lead him away. The others will take care of the village."_

 _"I sure hope I'm not forced to use Stella when it's still daytime. I'm not sure if it'll work."_

 _"Hmph. Archer, if you insist on getting in the way of my master's quest, then I will fight you with all my power." His pristine sword fluttered as fire appeared around it._

 _He didn't look back even as he heard the thunderous noise of the ground being split apart._

 _He couldn't fail._

He couldn't fail again.

* * *

A boy head rattled as someone shook him as he lied on the ground. He was still asleep even after minutes of shaking.

Unfortunately for him. The person was intent on waking him up.

The shaking began to be so rough that the boys head was shaking like rattlesnake's tail and his eyes became swirls.

"Gaaaa~ I'm up. I'm up. Quit it with the shaking." He said annoyed.

"Well I wouldn't have to do this if you didn't have to be such a heavy sleeper. I know we exerted a lot of energy but you shouldn't sleep on the ground so often."

"It isn't that bad. Besides we're in a forest. Where else am I gonna sleep?"

"Aren't I supposed to be the cheerful one? Come on we should get back to work on what we were doing."

"In case you don't remember we don't even know what we can or should do right now. Acting first may be important but we need to consider out options."

"Rider, control your master. You need to be more strict."

"Hora? I see nothing wrong with my master's actions. In fact I quite approve of them."

"Must you be so foolish. I truly have terrible luck to be partnered with you once more."

"Eh? I think it's quite good. It gives me another chance at you after all."

"I have no intention of joining you in any way. It is only our masters' relationship that keeps me from taking you out."

"H-Hey, no need to fight you two."

"Are they really fighting though? It seems to me that they're getting along really well!"

"The fact you see it that way is the reason why I'm better in the first place. If you want to act that badly, then let's grab a map and start planning. If we're lucky. We can run into an Anna."

"You don't have to be so blunt about your superiority. But okay~~ let's do this!"

They had a dream to achieve.

* * *

There was a large man that could only be called a mountain sat on his throne. He waited as if expecting something to happen.

"Die Here Monster!" A black clothes man in a mask yelled.

He reached his target who sat calmly and was promptly smacked away with the backhand. "Hmph. Fool! Lancer! Take care of this pitiful sight."

Before the assassin even knew it. He was skewered by two different lances. One plain looking one, and a large one.

"Only one of them was needed." Someone said from the side. It was a man who submit out of familial love even as honor dictated that submission would never come even at death.

A purple garbed man was behind him. "It can't be helped that he was unlucky enough to get here before us. I'm no longer a gate keeper in this life."

"Why are you here." A tone that demanded respect and submission asked.

"I am here to ask for more supplies. If my people were to experience a scarce, they will likely rebel."

"Let them! They will fall behind the my might and the Strongest Servant."

"Arrogance doesn't become of you. I would not have asked if this were not such an issue. The current condition of my people is your responsibility to deal with. I will not allow you to shirk it. Honor our agreement."

"Are you ordering me cur?"

"...orders are unnecessary. We have an agreement and I expect you to follow it. Or is your word not more than that of even a mere house thief?"

"Tch."

A red dressed man appeared behind another. "Oi Lancer. Shouldn't you be commenting on your master's actions? Cruelty doesn't fit your legend. Of course, if comes to it, I'm sure I'll have a fun time fighting you. Assuming you can stay up."

"...I merely follow my Master's will."

Two men of noble goals. Both willing to do what must be done to achieve it. Should it ever conflict, only that which fate favors will win.

* * *

"Oi Master. Can't you quit staring at a painting of a tree? We shouldn't be just sitting here you know."

"Saber, I am merely waiting a response from one of the dynasties. Perhaps if things are in our favor, our next action will have even greater impact."

"Heh. Don't you know that things aren't ever in favor. Still, these obstacles just show why we're better once we overcome it."

A smile formed at the words of the other. Tragedy and hardship were similar difficulties the two had.

"Still, I sure wish there was something fun to do. It sure would be nice to have another servant to fight with right now."

Two different souls brought together under a ritual. With only their actions similar, they need to fight against the odds to achieve their dreams.

One wishes for revenge. The other thirsts for revenge. But only one of them already wishes to prove its greatness.

* * *

Lissa didn't know what she was doing here.

And by 'here', she meant being with Flavia. She wasn't sure why she sought out the woman. Something inside her compelled her talk to the Kahn.

"Here for advice are you young lady."

"Eep!" Lissa shrieked as the purple haired servant showed up from nowhere.

Lissa fidgeted not knowing how to answer. She honestly had no idea why she came here. She could be doing other things. Like training...or anything.

Flavia gave a knowing look. "Searching for a way to get stronger now are you?"

Lissa didn't reply back. Inwardly, she couldn't see any way that she could get stronger. She could only heal and was terrible at casting spells still. She wasn't like her sister, who could perform high level spells even with low tier spell books, or even like her brother, who could train his body to be even stronger.

Flavia handed something to Lissa. It was a book. "If you want to change yourself, then follow that book. And there will be a day when you realize that your feelings to change yourself will be the catalyst of your evolution. You're not a mere girl if these feelings are within you. You are stronger than you think."

She looked intently at the book. And something within her changed.

* * *

A girl with long blue hair and dirty royal looking clothes lied against a tree. Her mission tired her, but she had no choice. The future needed to be saved. She was grateful for the divine intervention that gave her help. The only thing that would maker her spirits higher would be if her comrades were found.

"Maaaa Maaa, it's unbecoming of a lady to be like this you know. I understand where you come from, but you can't neglect your manners." A soft female voice rang out. Coming out of nowhere, a red haired woman lifted up the other person and dusted them. "Master, the next town isn't far off. Let Onee-san carry you."

The master smiled. "Thank you..." For everything.

"This Onee-san fully understands the hardships you're going through. There is no Holy Grail to fight for, regardless, I shall fight to the best of my ability."

"I'm sorry. If I had only paid more attention to aunty's Magic Lessons, then you would have more access to your abilities and more importantly your Noble Phantasm. If I was more like Him, or more like your previous masters..."

"Maa~ Maa~~. That's no proper tone for a princess. Men won't like it if you show them such a sad face you know. Comparing yourself to any of them is unfair as well. He already said he was abnormal. And to compare yourself to the odd sibling pair I had last time isn't right."

"You never mentioned before that they were siblings."

"It was something that slipped my mind. Aside from their smiles, they looked nothing alike at all. You remind me much of them, they too fought to save the world."

"Yes, I suppose many things about our actions are similar. I'm sorry I hadn't summoned you in a Grail War."

"Like I said, I don't mind much. In fact, I'd say my wish pales in comparison to yours."

The two women had fought alongside each other for some time. The servant wasn't the slightest bit weakened despite the master having no magic potential whatsoever.

Heading forward with a destination in mind, the master began to think of darker times.

 _It was storming upon a dry barren wasteland. Bodies and weapons littered the battlefield._

 _"Hyaa!" A slim figure was sent back by a larger body. It was humongous. Weapons hung out of its back yet it fought undeterred._

 _In contrast, the smaller silhouette was hunched. Clearly, the person was more tired._

 _"Princess!" a voice rang out._

 _Slightly turning her head, she saw her brown haired companion. The one that comforted and advised her through these hard times. While average looking and seemingly having no aptitude for anything, the man was without a doubt worthy of being called a blessing or a miracle._

 _"Naga has summoned the portals. Laurent and some of the others have already headed through. The rest are guarding over the last and waiting for you."_

 _The princess hopped back over a dozen feet. The figure across began to roar. From the surroundings, similar figures began to make their trek across to their position._

 _"You need to leave princess. Leave and restore this world to its former beauty." The man said._

 _"Then let us make way quickly."_

 _However she was shocked to see him shake his head. "They will catch up to us if we leave together. Leave with the rest of your comrades. I will take care of this."_

 _"But you-!" Couldnt fight._

 _"I'm not alone remember. Now quickly. Naga won't hold those portals forever. Rider is already on her chariot and had taken out the servant in black mud."_

 _The figure kept the tears in her eyes as her servant carried her away. Neither looked back despite the need being there._

 _"You really are a fool."_

 _"I'll only be called a fool if I die right? So just do your job and protect me like always."_

 _"Heh. You sure have become a terrifying master. Trace on..."_

 _"Ne~ Goshujin-sama, I know I said that I would support you in all your endeavors, but please keep in mind that I dislike seeing you in such positions in the first place."_

 _"Umu. Praetor, truly, as expected of the one I love, you are graceful even in a situation such as this. Watch over me then, for I shall put on a performance worthy of your own!"_

 _The young man smiled. "I don't intend on dying just yet. Not until I find a Reason To Live." Red curvy lines on his hand glowed brightly. An evil and large presence hovered over them in the sky._

 _"Slay a dragon huh. Talk about a stereotypical job for a hero of one the Knight classes. But I suppose I don't mind playing the role of knight in shining armor this time." A tanned man in Gold and Black Steel armor appeared. With his bow armed, this Wrought Iron Hero was ready for battle._

 _"Gomenasai~ but my Husband and I have no time to waste on an ugly looking Final Boss character such as yourself. With these Nine Tails of mine, you don't stand a chance fufu~" a foxy woman in white clothing that showed off her body held talismans in her hands. This Nine-Tailed Wife was ready to defend her lover._

 _"Yes, I'm positive that slaying such a beast is a feat above even the Great Heracles! It is fitting for both my Master and I! Moreso than that, if you believe yourself capable of somehow beating back my great Master then prepare to be disappointed!" An Empress in a graceful armor dress that brandished a flaming red sword came proud._

 _Suddenly, the man began to talk to someone other than the three in front of him. "I understand that such a thing is below you, regardless, may I ask for your help once more?"_

 _"Hmph. Naturally, I would do my best to keep you alive. While the fact that you have yet to discover the greatness of pleasure displeases me, your rebellion against these plagues pleases me. Come then- False God, I shall remove you from my Gardens immediately. You have no place in this world." A man without anything to cover his upper body appeared. Wearing only golden leg armor and chains around his arms. Crimson tattoo lines became brighter as golden portals appeared behind him._

 _Nodding to himself as if he knew what would happen next, the average looking man stared defiantly at his enemy._

 _It was an impossible task set to fail._

 _Regardless. He stands ready to fight against such a fate. For his own future. The one he never had._

Regardless. She stands ready to fight against fate. For her future. The one had lost.


End file.
